


Seduced Five Times Over

by cunning_wreck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Seduction, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunning_wreck/pseuds/cunning_wreck
Summary: AKA: Five Times Ukai Asked Takeda If He Was Trying To Seduce Him And One Time Takeda Said YesTakeda doesn't understand the seductive effect he has on Ukai. Ukai is thoroughly seduced.





	1. "It's you."

Ukai considered himself to be a relatively patient man, especially after having put up with his aggressive grandfather and coach all his life. But he wasn’t sure if he could take much more of this… stalking? 

Takeda Ittetsu. That’s what the man on the other end of the line had introduced himself as the first time he called Ukai’s family shop. 

It had been a slow morning, and Ukai was sitting behind the counter, apron strings loose and dangling near the ground as he sat with his feet crossed up on the top of the counter, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. He had one of his favourite motorcycle racing manga open in front of him, but it was an old issue, one he had stashed under the counter and read many times since he started working the early morning shift at his parents’ shop. 

Ukai sighed, letting the pages slip through his fingers. He rubbed his eyes blearily, mentally calculating the hours he had left in his shift before he could meet up with his buddies from the Neighbourhood Association. It had been quite a few weeks since all of them had gotten together and actually played. 

Truth be told, Ukai missed it. More than he cared to admit.

He knew he was never the greatest player, not even close. Hell, his own grandfather had relegated him to the bench in his third year. But there’s just something about the game. The weight of the ball, pressed against his fingertips, only for a split second, then arching high overhead. The thrill of the perfect set. The connection. The sound it makes when it hits the court on the other side of the net.

It had been too long.

Ukai flexed his fingers, idly skimming the calloused tips along his ear, fiddling with one of the golden rings. He inhaled deeply, imagining the smell of air salonpas rather than the guilty scent of tobacco filling the empty shop. 

When the phone suddenly rang, Ukai jerked upright, swearing as his manga fell to the floor, clenching his teeth to make sure the cigarette didn’t fall out, too. With his luck, it would start a fire. 

He cleared his throat, but when he answered the phone, his voice came out gruff all the same. 

“Sakanoshita Store,” he bent down to pick up the manga, “what can I do for you?”

His fingers were closing around the volume, just starting to lift it up when the voice on the other end of the line made him pause.

“Hello, I’m looking for Ukai Keishin. This is Takeda Ittetsu from Karasuno High School. Would I be able to speak with him please?”

The soft voice with a slight lilt caught Ukai off guard as much as the question did. Who would want to speak to him. And why would they be calling the store this early in the morning?

Ukai cleared his throat again, not sure why he was so nervous.

“This is him. What- ah, what is this about?”

The sigh on the other end of the line made Ukai pause again, as he placed the manga back on the counter, some of the pages now bend out of shape. 

“Thank goodness, I wasn’t sure if this was the right number. I got your information from a colleague, but I didn’t know if this would be the right place to reach you at, or the right time for that matter. It is quite early, and-” the man rambled, but he cut himself off abruptly, laughing almost nervously.

Ukai frowned at the quick stream of information. This man, Takeda or whatever his name was, didn’t sound old enough to have a ‘colleague.’ In fact, when he said he was calling from Karasuno, Ukai had assumed it was a student at first. 

“Uh,” Ukai replied unintelligibly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” the other man practically shouted into the phone. “I still haven’t told you what I want. I’m currently the club advisor for the boys’ volleyball team, but the problem is, I know nothing about volleyball. I’m just a literature teacher, you see, so when I found out that the club would have to be cancelled if no teacher was available to advise them, I volunteered. But I didn’t realize just how little help I would be until I saw them practice for the first time. They’re good kids, really. I just don’t know what to do with them. That’s why I’m calling. Ukai-kun, I would greatly appreciate your help with coaching the volleyball team!” 

Ukai sat very still, mouth gaping open, his cigarette long since having fallen to the floor, though he didn't notice. He was still trying to process this strange request.

He must have been silent for too long, because the man on the other end of the line started to stutter out an apology.

“I- I’m sorry for calling you like this. I understand that this must be quite a surprise. If-”

But Ukai cut him off with a barking laugh, the strangeness of the request almost entirely forgotten.

“Sensei,” he replied though he was still chuckling to himself, “I’m definitely not the right man for the job. I haven’t ever coached volleyball, and besides, I hate teenagers.”

Ukai could almost see the man deflate at his words, his “Oh, I see,” dripping with disappointment. But Ukai didn’t understand. This teacher must be pretty desperate if he’s calling up old volleyball alumni, asking for help. 

But as suddenly as Takeda had started the conversation, he switched tones, leaving his disappointment behind for resolve. 

“I understand if you need some time to think it over. I’ll call back soon.”

Ukai was so startled by this one hundred and eighty degree switch that he almost forgot to reply.

“Wait, I said-”

But Takeda was already saying “Good bye, Ukai kun, I’ll talk to you later.”

And with that, the line went dead, the dial tone buzzing dully in Ukai’s ear. He didn’t hear it. 

_“I’ll call back soon.”_

Ukai shook his head, trying to get that soft but determined voice to stop ringing in his ears. He looked down and saw the small burn mark his cigaret was making in the floor of the shop. 

“Shit,” he grumbled, quickly stomping it out with his shoe, while slamming the phone back down on the counter. 

“Shit,” he repeated as he looked at the clock hanging near the entry to the shop. 

It read six-fifty-two. Just over five hours to go and he would be free to hit the ball to his heart’s content. But as he thought it, he looked back down to his calloused fingertips. 

“Coach teenagers,” he muttered to himself, “Please, those Karasuno brats are always coming in here at lunch or after school, causing a damn ruckus. That poor sensei must be delusional.”

 

 

In retrospect, Ukai realized that it was him that must have been delusional. At least to keep answering Takeda-sensei’s phone calls. Strangely enough, they became a regular part of his day, just like opening the shop at four, or restocking the shelves in the quiet stretches between customers. Every morning right before seven, Takeda would call, just like clockwork. And Ukai, for all his grumbling and denial, would always answer. 

“Sensei,” he greeted as he picked up the phone for the fifth morning in a row. He didn’t need to hear the voice on the other end to know exactly who would be calling at this time of day. “My answer hasn’t changed since yesterday, you know.”

But he wasn’t trying to sound rude or harsh. In fact, he was already chuckling to himself. This sensei really had a way of getting to him. Ukai couldn’t exactly place the feeling, but every day when that soft, lilting voice filled his quiet morning with stutters and awkward laughter and strangely self-assured, stubborn moments, he always caught himself smiling. It was stupid, really.

“Oh, Ukai-kun, good morning. How’s the shop?”

The same question every day. Ukai didn’t even bother trying to stop the corner of his mouth from turning up slightly in a lopsided grin.

“The same as it was yesterday when you called. And the day before that. Empty, peaceful, well at least until you called.”

Takeda laughed on the other end. He knew by now that Ukai’s jests were just that. 

“Well then you have time to listen to my proposal.”

“Sensei, just because I have the time doesn’t mean I want to. I already told you,” Ukai sighed to emphasize the point, “I have no interest in coaching a bunch of high school brats.” 

“But Ukai-kun, if you just saw them play, there’s this pair of amazing first years who-”

“Look,” Ukai said, cutting him off before he started on one of his long-winded and much too poetic monologues. “I gave you my answer. Four times. This is the fifth. I’m sorry, but no.”

Takeda didn’t so much as pause on the other end, his voice just as light and hopeful as ever. 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Ukai-kun. Have a good morning.”

Ukai didn’t even bother arguing. He knew there was no point. And, besides, a small part of him—a part that he would never admit to himself existed—that sort of enjoyed these conversations. It brought something interesting to his otherwise dull mornings. Hell, his otherwise dull life. 

“Sure, talk tomorrow. Bye, Sensei.”

Ukai hung up the phone, dropping his head to the counter with a dull thud, but he didn’t bother to move, instead squeezing his eyes shut. He tried to picture the face that went with that voice, the way the man’s eyes might crinkle as he laughed, the timid greeting that would turn into a fiery resolve in his eyes by the end of a conversation.

“Shit,” he muttered to the empty room. 

It didn’t reply. 

He lifted his head a few centimeters before letting it drop back down to the counter with another thud. “Shit.”

 

 

The next morning, Ukai was sitting behind the counter, humming the tune to an old song his mother used to sing to him when he was a little boy, trying to distract himself from the silent phone lying right in front of him on the counter. 

It was seven-ten, and he still hadn’t heard from Takeda. Not that he was worried or anything. That would be ridiculous. He had only known the man for about a week. And, can you even know someone if you’ve never actually met them? 

Ukai grumbled, trying in vain to ignore both the phone and the clock.

He wasn’t successful.

It was seven-sixteen when a customer finally came to the shop, the soft ringing of the bell pulling Ukai from his gloomy revery. He looked over to the door and froze when he saw a small man staring directly back at him, large brown eyes hidden behind thick glasses, but somehow managing to pierce into him just the same. He was wearing a suit, which surprised Ukai. Not many people around the village dressed up, especially not this early in the morning. Ukai wondered if this man was here for some sort of business trip, but he looked too young. 

And Ukai couldn’t shake the feeling that he was somehow familiar. But he couldn’t quite place why or how.

Then the man spoke, and Ukai had to physically force himself not to gape like a fish when he introduced himself as Takeda Ittetsu. The same Takeda who had missed their daily morning phone conversation. The same Takeda who Ukai was definitely not relieved to hear from. Not at all. 

After a very long and very awkward silence, Ukai finally pulled himself together.

“Sensei, w- what are you doing here?”

Ukai couldn’t be sure, but Takeda’s cheeks might have been flushed slightly as he bowed low, saying, “Ukai-kun, I’m sorry to come here like this, but I thought maybe if I talked to you in person, I would be able to convince you to-”

“Nope,” Ukai declared, finally regaining the power of speech that Takeda had stolen from him as soon as he opened his mouth. Takeda straightened up at the sound of Ukai’s gruff voice, his eyes growing even wider as he looked at Ukai. “Still not interested.”

“But-” Takeda started, stepping towards Ukai, who was standing behind the counter. 

“Sorry, Sensei, but there’s nothing you can say that’ll make me want to coach a bunch of snot-nosed brats who are smacking around volleyballs near my head.”

Ukai gulped when Takeda closed the distance between himself and the counter, placing a hand down as he looked unblinkingly into Ukai’s eyes. For such a small, soft-spoken man, Takeda somehow managed to be intimidating in that moment. Ukai could hear his heart pounding in his ears, unable to look away or even back up to distance himself from the sensei whose face was only a few inches from his own at this point. 

Ukai cursed internally, trying not to be swayed by those big doe eyes, even bigger with their close proximity, partially shaded by the messy brown hair sticking up in an almost adorable way. Almost.

Takeda was just as much of a surprise in person, then. 

“Ukai-kun, I’m sure that if you only saw them play, you would change your mind.”

Ukai sighed, shaking his head fondly at the familiarity of this conversation.

“You’re annoyingly persistent, aren’t ya, Sensei.”

“Yes, that’s my only redeeming quality.”

The answer took Ukai by surprise. He wasn’t expecting such a self-deprecating answer from the man who was so determined over the phone. But he also wouldn’t forgive himself if he let himself be swayed by Takeda. There’s no way that would end well.

“Sensei, look,” Ukai started, “you want a technical instructor right? That isn’t me. I was never the best player on my team or anything like that. Besides, it’s the illustrious Ukai name you really want, isn’t it?”

Ukai had to remind himself of that fact just as much as he did Takeda. That’s why the man kept calling. It wasn’t because of him. It was because of his name. The name of Coach Ukai.

Takeda, to his credit, didn’t look away or even blush at the accusation. 

He simply replied, “Yes, that is true. Having the name Ukai associated with the club again would open up all kinds of doors that have been close to the school since your grandfather retired. But it’s not just that. I’ve talked to some of the other teachers at the school who’ve been there for a long time, and they all had good things to say about you. It’s not just your name I want. It’s you.”

Ukai choked on his own saliva and slapped a hand across the lower part of his face in an attempt to hide the blush that was burning his cheeks. Of course he didn’t mean it in that way. Of course. That would be... 

Ukai swore under his breath, and when he looked back up to meet Takeda’s gaze, he felt his face reddening again. 

The determined fire that he had imagined behind Takeda’s eyes in their phone conversations was burning molton brown behind a flash of glass, and Ukai couldn’t look away. This teacher was making a complete fool out of Ukai just by being here. It was unnerving. The way his heart was racing in his chest from just a look. But he couldn’t help it. 

This was Takeda-sensei, after all. The mysteriously soft yet determined voice that had filled his quiet mornings every day this week. The person who was somehow able to make Ukai feel like an idiotic teenager again with one look. 

When he finally managed to compose himself, all he could force out in response was an “I don’t know how many times I have to say ‘no’ to you.”

But his voice sounded weak, unconvinced, even to his own ears. Overly gruff, but all bark and no bite. 

Takeda grinned, and all Ukai could think was _Oh God, he has dimples_ , before Takeda said, “I’ll be back again. You’ll understand when you see them play.”

All Ukai could get out as he watched Takeda walk away was a muttered, “Ya, see you tomorrow.”

He could have sworn Takeda was still grinning as he left the shop, but Ukai couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that as soon as Takeda faded from view around the corner, Ukai’s frown was replaced by his own reluctant smile. 

_Tomorrow, huh._

 

 

When tomorrow rolled around, Ukai found himself in a strangely good mood as he moved through the shelves, dusting and singing to one of his favourite tunes. He didn’t know what had put him in such a good mood, but he figured he might as well put that energy into something productive and get some actual work done this morning. 

From the corner of his eye, Ukai saw a dark shape outside the shop’s window, and he nearly jumped in surprise. He rushed to the door, duster in hand, expecting to see some high school aged kid up to no good, but he stopped dead when he realized he was face to face with an equally startled Takeda. 

“Wh- what are you doing?” Ukai asked out of breath as Takeda fumbled awkwardly, pushing his glasses back up his nose. 

“Ah, sorry, Ukai-kun. I was just checking to see if there were any customers.”

Takeda looked up at him with those big brown eyes, and Ukai found himself moving to the side automatically, dropping his arm, which he had inadvertently been holding up against the side of the doorway, duster still firmly clenched in his fist. 

Ukai couldn’t contain the question that had been burning in his throat since Takeda had insisted _“It’s not just your name I want. It’s you.”_

“Sensei, I still don’t understand why you want me to coach them. Why me? I mean,” Ukai ran his hand through his bleached hair, thinking for a moment, “It’s not like I’m that talented of a player, and sure, I love volleyball. I’m even part of the Neighbourhood Association team, but I don’t think I would like coaching, or even be good at it for that matter. Besides, I don’t want to go back to that gymnasium.”

Takeda frowned up at Ukai, confused. “Do you have bad memories of your time there?”

“No!” Ukai was quick to reply, “The opposite, actually. I loved the club and my time there, but that’s what it was. It had its time. It would be weird for me to go back now.”

“Oh,” Takeda exclaimed, his eyes growing brighter, “I see, so it’s nostalgia.” 

“Shut it,” Ukai grumbled, rolling his eyes. “I’m not going back there. The past is in the past. You can’t change my mind, sorry, Sensei.”

But something about the way Takeda’s eyes were sparkling made a shiver run up Ukai’s spine. 

“Even if Nekoma High School will be coming?”

“Wh- what?” 

“On the final day of Golden Week, we will be having a practice match against Nekoma for the first time in five years.”

Ukai knew he was falling right into Takeda’s trap, but he couldn’t resist asking, “Why now?”

“It seems that recently, their coach, Nekomata, who had a close relationship with Coach Ukai, has been reinstated.” Takeda’s eyes glinted as he continued on, dealing the death blow. “After hearing this, I asked if we could have a practice match. It seems as though they’ve also brought on a setter who played with Nekoma seven or eight years ago to be an assistant coach, as well. That was around the time you were playing with Karasuno, wasn’t it, Ukai-kun?” 

Ukai’s mind was reeling. How could Takeda have known precisely which buttons to push? His heart was racing as he stared silently at Takeda. Finally, he broke.

“Oi,” Ukai growled, grabbing a fistful of Takeda’s shirt collar and pulling him close. So close that Ukai could count every freckle on Takeda’s face, could see how his pupils were blown wide at their close proximity. “Are you trying to seduce me?” 

Takeda tried to take a step back, but Ukai was still clenching his shirt. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Takeda yelled, turning bright red. 

As red as Ukai felt the moment he realized the implications of what he had just said. 

“You think you can manipulate me that easily?” Ukai growled, still shaking Takeda’s shirt with his fist. “What time does their practice start? 

“I- what?” Takeda asked, breathless as he stared at Ukai, unblinking.

Ukai released Takeda’s collar, running back into the shop to grab his jacket and pull off the apron he had almost forgotten he was wearing. 

“You said those Nekoma bastards are coming,” Ukai grumbled as he pulled on one sleeve. “But like hell I’ll tolerate them playing against some crappy amature team! You wait here, I’m going to run around back and grab a change of clothes.” 

Ukai was already through the doorway into his parents house, yelling, “Hey, mom! Watch the shop for me, would ya?” 

Luckily for him, this way, Takeda couldn’t see the flush that was still spread across his face. 

_Seduced, my ass!_ he thought as he grabbed his track suit and bag, pulling out his cell phone, but the thought only made him blush harder.


	2. "I need you, Ukai-kun."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Takeda flails, Ukai also flails, and some porcelain is shattered.

“Shit,” Ukai managed to mumble as he watched those first year freaks hit another one of their insane quicks. 

Beside him, Takeda chuckled, and Ukai was suddenly very aware of how close they were standing, only a few centimeters apart on the sidelines of the gymnasium. 

“I told you, those kids are special.”

Ukai risked a glance to his left and was rewarded by Takeda beaming up at him, his smile huge and his eyes bright. Something about how honesty proud he was of the team made Ukai’s chest clench, but he chalked it up to nerves. 

“Ya, you could say that,” Ukai agreed, still too surprised by these kids to pretend to be grumpy about this whole situation.

This is only the second time he’s been in the Karasuno boys’ volleyball gym since he graduated. Yesterday, it was the practice match against his Neighbourhood Association friends, and it was the first time he had seen the new Karasuno play. Today, it was his first official day as coach.

But only until the practice match against Nekoma. 

Then, he would go back to his normal life. Opening the shop early in the mornings, meeting up with his friends to play volleyball or just getting together at the bar to have a few beers. It was simple, but that’s what Ukai liked about it. And adding a bunch of highschool kids into the mix sort of ruined the simpleness of his life. The quiet. 

Ukai huffed, shaking his head as he risked peeking over at Takeda out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m really just very thankful that you agreed to coach them, Ukai-kun. I know the kids appreciate it. And I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

The tips of Takeda’s ears were bright red as he said it, but Ukai could feel his own face heating up, too. The gym was stifling with so many teenagers running around. It was definitely the heat, Ukai told himself. 

Ukai cleared his throat before responding, hoping his voice came out assertive. 

“Sensei, just remember that I only said I was sticking around until the practice match against Nekoma. Then I’m out. I-” Ukai hesitated for a moment when he noticed that Takeda’s eyes had fallen to the shiny gym floor, but he didn’t let it deter him from continuing. He’d be damned if he let this sensei sway him with a pair of god-damned puppy eyes. “Then I’m going back to my regular, teenager free life. Well, other than when they infiltrate the shop, causing a ruckus.”

Takeda laughed at Ukai’s poorly attempted way to lighten up his rejection, but Ukai could see the disappointment in his eyes. It made a heavy weight sink in his stomach. 

This man was going to be the death of him.

“Of course,” Takeda finally replied, now looking out to the team practicing on the court. “That was the agreement. We’re lucky to even have you that long. I can already see the impact that having a real coach is having on the team.” 

Ukai couldn’t help but snort at that, but Takeda frowned, scrutinizing Ukai, whose arms were crossed over his sky blue shirt and red track suit, not taking his focus away from the players on the court. He sighed, still refusing to look at Takeda.

“Sensei, I haven’t really done anything. Other than setting up the practice match against the Neighbourhood Association. And It’s only been a day. Plus, I have no coaching experience.”

Ukai startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He reluctantly looked at Takeda, whose eyes were flashing behind his glasses. That told Ukai all he needed to know. That was Takeda’s determined look. And it had some sort of otherworldly power over Ukai. He couldn’t look away.

“Ukai-kun, don’t say that. You’ve been a huge help, and I can already see the difference you’re making. Maybe you can’t, because you hadn’t seen these boys play before. But I can certainly tell you that you’ve had an impact on them. They’re more disciplined already. When I showed up to unlock the gym this morning, they were all waiting outside, practicing in the courtyard. Running the drills you had them do after the match yesterday.”

Ukai stared wide-eyed at Takeda, but Takeda was not done yet.

“You may not think you have any experience, but you played on the same court as them, have the same experiences. They respect you for that in a way that they wouldn’t for anyone else. Before you came, I didn’t know what to do for them, but even more than that, they didn’t have someone that they could look up to. And now they do. I need you, Ukai-kun- ah, I mean-” Takeda stuttered, his face going red, “The team needs you. So, thank you!”

Ukai couldn’t help the way his heart started beating erratically in his chest at Takeda’s words.

_“I need you, Ukai-kun.”_

“Well, ah-” Ukai mumbled, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He wasn’t used to his kind of praise. Or being needed for that matter. “I’m glad,” he finally managed to choke out, making Takeda grin up at him. 

His traitorous heart constricted in his chest again, and he abruptly added, “But only until Nekoma.”

“Of course,” Takeda sighed, focusing on the practice again. “Only until Nekoma.”

Ukai couldn’t help but notice that Takeda seemed as deflated as he felt. 

 

 

Practices with Takeda and the team became a part of his every day routine as easily and seamlessly as the early morning phone calls did. 

Despite all his grumbling, Ukai couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride at how much the boys had improved in just a few weeks. And, although he would never say it out loud, he was starting to enjoy coaching them, damn it all. 

The kids were even starting to earn his respect. Especially the third years, who were vastly more mature than the second and first years. Sawamura and Sugawara were like the glue holding the boisterous family together, and Asahi was the powerful spiker that inspired the younger team members to try harder. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya, for all their shenanigans and shouting _too damn early in the morning_ , were like the team mascots, boosting everyone’s morale with just a few words, albeit spoken way too loudly. And Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita were a solid support for the team and for the first years to look up to. 

The first years were like nothing Ukai had ever seen before. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, with their impressive height, had a great deal of potential, if only they tried hard enough to unlock it. And Hinata and Kageyama were… well, they were something else, alright. Ukai didn’t really have a word for them, other than maybe freaks. But he was absolutely sure they were the freaks that were going to take this team far, maybe even to nationals. 

Ukai shook his head to clear out these thoughts. He was only staying until the match against Nekoma, damn it. 

He sighed, glancing over to where Takeda was helping Shimizu set up bins full of volleyballs for their receiving drill, and he couldn’t help the crooked smile that turned up the corner of his mouth. 

And then there was Takeda. Takeda was just- well, Ukai wasn’t sure exactly what he was, but he sure was persistent, and determined, and maybe even adorable. But he shoved that thought back down as soon as it surfaced, refusing to let it show on his face. 

The man was still a mystery to Ukai, which seemed impossible given his tendency to monologue. But almost every time he opened his mouth, he managed to surprise Ukai somehow. 

The first time Takeda had shown up in his emerald green tracksuit, Ukai had to physically turn away so as not to reveal the blush creeping up his cheeks.

The first time Takeda jokingly elbowed him while they were sitting on the bench next to each other, watching the team play a practice game, Ukai had mumbled something about checking the team’s serves and launched up to pace around the court. 

And today was the the first time Takeda invited Ukai out to coffee so they could go over their strategy for the match against Nekoma. Ukai had been entirely silent, staring into Takeda’s unblinking and hopeful eyes. His immediate reaction had been to blurt out “Yes!,” but the words got tangled somewhere in his throat, making it hard to breathe. 

Of course it was just professional. It was about creating a strategy for how to deal with Nekoma and their solid defense. But still, Ukai couldn’t help the fluttery feeling in his stomach when Takeda looked up at him, waiting for his response. 

“If you’re not available, I understand. I know how busy you’ve been with working on the farm and then having to work the late shifts at the shop, Ukai-kun, so it’s okay if-”

“No, I’ll be there!” Ukai finally managed to say, cringing at how eager he sounded. “We have to make sure our strategies are air-tight. Those Nekoma bastards won’t be an easy team to beat.”

Ukai felt his entire body relax when Takeda beamed up at him. 

“Wonderful, then it’s a date.”

Takeda stopped dead when Ukai choked on his saliva and started coughing, his eyes watering embarrassingly. 

“I mean-” Takeda started, his voice high-pitched and breathless, but Ukai had managed to regain a fraction of his composure.

“Sensei,” he joked, though his throat was still tight, “I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

“I- uh, I-”

Ukai was hunched over laughing. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he straightened up, placing a hand on Takeda’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, Sensei. I know what you meant.”

“Oh, good,” Takeda replied, still looking down at the floor. “Good.”

Ukai knew it was probably his imagination, but he thought for a split second that Takeda might have sounded disappointed. 

 

 

If Ukai thought practice with Takeda was enough to make him feel all anxious and fluttery like a damn teenager, then getting coffee with him was enough to give Ukai a premature heart-attack. 

Ukai shifted awkwardly, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his only good pair of pants. Not that he was wearing them to impress Takeda. He simply realized that wearing his tracksuit to the surprisingly fancy coffee shop on the corner a few blocks away from the school on a Sunday afternoon was probably less appropriate. At least that’s what he had told himself when he was tearing through his closet that morning, looking for something to wear that didn’t scream _I only own exercise clothing_ or _I haven’t had to dress up since I graduated high school._

Ukai flipped open his phone, checking the time. He had arrived stupidly early, which was very out of character for him, but once he had gotten dressed in his only pair of nice pants and managed to somewhat flatten out the creases in his button-up, he had been too anxious to get going. And he’d clearly walked a little bit too fast, as well. 

Ukai sighed, flipping his phone closed and shoving it into his pocket, ready to wait the next fifteen minutes in awkward silence when a shadow on the sidewalk alerted him to another person’s presence. He quickly glanced up, reminding himself to breathe when he made eye contact with the very early Takeda-sensei, who was out of breath and smiling up at him. 

“Ukai-kun!” Takeda greeted, brightly. 

“Sensei,” Ukai replied, his voice gravelly from disuse. “Looks like we’re both early.”

“Ah, I always try to arrive a few minutes before I’m supposed to meet someone,” Takeda admitted, adjusting his glasses, which were slightly skewed, maybe from his hurried walk over to the coffee shop. 

Ukai took a moment to look him over while Takeda was distracted, adjusting his glasses. He was wearing the same suit that he had worn the first time they had met—officially at least. The light blue tie complimented his brown curls and pale skin, making him look even younger, like a kid that had tried on his father’s suit. Except the suit actually fit him well. So well, in fact, that Ukai had to remind himself not to stare open mouthed at the way the tailored jacket hung from Takeda’s slight shoulders and fitted around his waist. And he especially had to force his eyes up from how the pants fitted. 

“Uh,” Ukai responded unintelligibly, mentally berating himself for where his mind was, somewhere down below in the gutter, probably. “Ya, I had the morning off, so I decided to go for a walk, but I ended up getting here early. Not that I was waiting long!”

_Shit_ , Ukai cursed to himself, _I sound like a complete moron!_

But Takeda smiled at him like he wasn’t the complete screw up he knew himself to be, as he said, “Why don’t we head on in. I’ve heard that they have a delicious chai latte here that I’ve been looking forward to trying.”

With that, Takeda pushed into the shop, leaving Ukai to gape at those damned tailored pants as he stumbled in after the other man. 

 

 

“So,” Ukai said after a sip of his black coffee, “We’re going to need to tighten up our receives but also the accuracy of our spikes if we want to win against Nekoma.” 

“Ah, yes,” Takeda noded, placing his mug down on the table. “Because Nekoma are known for their philosophy about receiving?”

“You’ve got it, Sensei! You really are quick to pick up on this stuff,” Ukai said from behind the rim of his mug, using it to hide the fond smile that he hadn’t been able to keep off his lips since Takeda started talking strategy.

Ukai had to hand it to him, he was a quick learner. And he clearly cared about the game and the team a lot. His enthusiasm was endearing, and Ukai found himself staring at the ernest grin Takeda threw his way after his complement.

“It’s all thanks to you, Ukai-kun. You haven’t only been coaching the kids. I’ve learned a lot over these past few weeks, too.”

Ukai felt his face flushing, and he took another sip of his coffee. 

“Careful, Sensei,” Ukai warned as he put his mug down on the small table, making sure not to brush his hand against Takeda’s, which was gripping his own mug. “When you flatter me like this, it makes me want to stick around.”

He instantly regretted the flirtatious comment, because the second it was out of his mouth, Takeda was leaning in, his big brown eyes piercing into Ukai’s with a heat behind them that had Ukai gulping. 

“Ukai-kun, are you saying you’re thinking of staying on after the practice match against Nekoma?”

Takeda sounded almost out of breath, his voice barely above a whisper. But Ukai heard it clear as day, if only because Takeda’s face was so close to his own. Ukai could count every single one of his eyelashes, this close up. And every freckle, accentuated by the faint pink blush that stained his cheeks. 

Ukai couldn’t breathe. His heart was thundering so rapidly in his chest that it was a wonder Takeda didn’t hear it. Or maybe he did, and that’s why he wasn’t backing away. 

It took every fibre of will power that Ukai possessed to slowly back away from the man hovering over the tiny coffee shop table, leaning back in his chair to create some distance between them. 

“Uh, sorry, Sensei. I was only joking. I-” He hesitated at the look of sheer disappointment on Takeda’s face, his eyes swimming with it. He looked like a kid that just found out Santa wasn’t real. “I’m still only planning on staying until the match against Nekoma. I didn’t mean to get your hopes up. I mean the team’s hopes up. I, ah-”

“It’s okay, Ukai-kun,” Takeda said, cutting him off with a hand placed lightly on his arm. Even through the layer of his shirt, Ukai could swear that the touch burned his skin. “I shouldn’t have gotten so excited. I know you said you were only staying until the practice match. It was presumptuous of me to assume you had changed your mind.”

The look of sheer disappointment on his face was quickly replaced by a mask of indifference, but Ukai could see right through it. Takeda wasn’t the greatest actor, after all. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and his eyes were always a dead giveaway. 

“No, I’m sorry, Sensei. I shouldn’t have joked about it. But I know that the team will be fine once I’m gone.”

Takeda, seeming only to now realize that his hand was still placed on Ukai’s forearm, retracted his hand, instead wrapping it back around his empty mug. 

Ukai continued, “They’re good kids, and they’ve got inherent talent and the hunger to go far. Once they work a little on refining their moves, I think they’ll really be a force to be reckoned with.” 

Takeda’s eyes lit up at Ukai’s words, and his lips turned upwards in a soft smile. It wasn’t the grin it had been before, but Ukai would take it. 

“Besides,” Ukai continued, “they’ll be fine without me. I don’t know how much more I can teach them at this point anyways. I’ve passed on pretty much everything I can think of. They don’t really need me any more.”

Takeda frowned at that, the fire back behind his eyes. 

“Ukai-kun, you couldn’t be more wrong.”

Ukai froze, staring at Takeda’s determined face.

“Those kids still need you. There’s so much more you can teach them. I know it. And it’s not just the techniques that they’re learning from you. You’re a role model that they can look up to. Those kids need you. They’re going to miss you. I-” Takeda hesitated for a moment before continuing, “I’m going to miss you, Ukai-kun.” 

“Shit,” Ukai muttered, knowing full well that his face was bright red at this point. “Sensei, are- are you trying to seduce me?”

Takeda’s eyes blew wide and he stared silently at Ukai, but it only lasted for a moment before he jumped into action, his hands flailing as he tried to stutter out some sort of apology, but in the process, his hand connected with the mug sitting in front of him, and it fell to the floor with a crash. 

Takeda was already on the floor, picking up pieces of shattered porcelain when Ukai’s body finally caught up with his mind. He pushed back his chair, dropping down to help Takeda clean up the mess. 

His hand brushed against Takeda’s as they cleaned up the sharp pieces, and Ukai was sure he felt Takeda’s hand trembling, though it could also have been his own. They were both muttering awkward apologies as they finished clearing up the mess, and Takeda straightened up, not quite making eye contact with Ukai as he said, “I’m so sorry about the mess, Ukai-kun. I really must be going though. I’ll see you tomorrow for the practice camp.”

And with that, he hurried away, leaving Ukai to gape silently at the retreating man, his neck and ears bright red as he pushed open the door of the coffee shop. Ukai had to remind himself to breathe as he watched numbly while the fading figure in the suit disappeared from view out the steamy window. 

Ukai slumped back down in his chair, letting his head hit the table with enough force that it knocked his own mug off and sent it skidding to the floor, shattering into a hundred tiny pieces. 

_That Sensei_ , Ukai thought as he knelt back down to retrieve the second set of porcelain shards, _is going to be the death of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated a day early, because tomorrow is Christmas! Woohoooo!
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone! I'll be back to posting on Mondays next week.


	3. "Jesus, Sensei."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Ukai smokes. A lot. And Takeda is oblivious, but Suga and Daichi aren't.

“You don’t mind do you,” Takeda asked, peering up at Ukai, who was frozen in the doorway, “sharing a room, I mean?”

Ukai’s eyes roamed over the small room, equipped with two futons folded in the corner and not much else. But what had he been expecting? It was a high school training camp, after all. 

“Uh,” he managed, rubbing the back of his head.

“If- if you’re not okay with it, then I don’t mind-”

“No!” Ukai practically shouted over the smaller man, “It’s totally fine.”

He was rewarded with one of Takeda’s trademark beams, his whole face lighting up like Ukai had just told him he won the lottery. 

_Oh, Sensei_ , he thought to himself, _you really don’t have any idea what you’re doing to me_.

But he quickly added, “Anything is better than sharing a room with twelve sweaty teenagers, ya know.”

“Ah, yes. That’s why I thought it would be best if we shared a room instead, Ukai-kun. Though we certainly won’t be spending much time here. The schedule you worked up for the training camp is very rigorous. I suspect we will be spending almost all of our time in the gymnasium.” 

Ukai risked a glance over at Takeda, whose eyes were glinting excitedly behind his glasses. It was his first training camp. 

Ukai finally stepped into the small room, slouching his bag off his shoulder and leaving it leaning against the far wall. When he looked over, Takeda was already rolling out the futons, laying them parallel to each other and facing the door. 

“Oh, I hope you don’t mind. There really isn’t much room here, but I’m sure we can make due.”

His eyes twinkled with anticipation, and Ukai had to force away the heat that was rising to his cheeks as he examined the non-existent gap between his futon and Takeda’s. It was basically one big bed. 

Ukai couldn’t help it. He pictured himself laying there, with Takeda only a few inches away in the dark, and he shook his head violently before his thoughts ran away with him. Lunging for his bag, Ukai ripped the zipper open, grabbing his package of cigarettes and his lighter.

In an instant, he was at the door, excusing himself with an “I’ll be back soon. Just going to take a quick smoke break while the boys are setting up their room.”

He didn’t let himself glance back over his shoulder at Takeda as he sped down the hallway and out into the clear mountain air. 

He leaned up against the side of the building, tapping the box to get a cigarette out. He sighed, flipping the lighter and inhaling deeply. After a few moments, he felt his body relax, at least a little. 

“This is going to be harder than I thought,” he muttered to himself as he looked out on the view. 

Fields of green grass spread out before him, rippling sightly in the cool breeze, and behind them, the mountains slopped up gently, cast in a soft glow by the early evening light. The tips of the mountains were capped in snow, almost golden in the stretching dregs of sunlight. 

Ukai let his body relax against the side of the building, focusing on the peaceful sound of the wind rather than the faint sounds of shrieking and laughter coming from the house behind him. Every time he found his thoughts slipping towards fiery brown eyes and those faint freckles, Ukai took a long drag, letting the familiar smell and taste fade that face into the background. 

But it was getting more and more difficult with each passing day. Especially after what had happened the last time he saw Takeda before they all piled on the bus headed to the training camp this morning. 

“Shit,” he grumbled, his traitorous thoughts turning once again to the man that he would have to share a room with for the next few days. “That damn sensei better not make me break any more mugs.”

“Mugs?”

Ukai screamed, his head whipping around in search of the person who had spoken. 

Sugawara stood a few feet away from him, leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a sly grin on his face. It looked slightly out of place on the boy’s pale face, the orange sunlight dying his silver hair a shimmery gold. His eyes were warm, but full of mischief.

_Damn teenagers!_

“Uh,” Ukai started, once he had regained his voice, “it’s nothing. What are you doing out here?”

“Hm?” Sugawara tilted his head, his eyes seeming to pierce into Ukai, and Ukai wondered, not for the first time, how much he knew. “Oh, Takeda-sensei asked me to find you. He said that he’s starting dinner.”

“Ah,” Ukai sighed, still eyeing Sugawara suspiciously, “I’ll be right in.”

The boy merely nodded, smiling as he slipped back inside, leaving Ukai alone to his thoughts.

He dropped the cigarette to the ground, grinding it with his shoe to make sure none of those damn kids would find it and try to use it. Not that they were those type of kids, but then again, this was around the time Ukai had started. Mostly in rebellion against his grandfather. 

Ukai shook his head, stepping back inside with one last glance around at the slowly fading scenery. What a peaceful place to bring a bunch of hyped up, idiotic teenagers. And he was the biggest idiot of them all. 

 

 

The next morning, Ukai woke to the soft glow of the morning sun filtering through the window and the ear-splitting sounds of a very excited Hinata, no doubt bouncing off the walls in anticipation of the first real day of training camp. He rubbed his eyes, rolling over, but he froze when he made eye contact with the adorably rumpled looking Takeda.

Without his glasses on, his eyes were even brighter, peering over at Ukai in the dim light. 

Ukai had to force himself not to do something stupid like reach out and tuck one of those curly brown locks behind his ear. 

“Good morning, Ukai-kun,” Takeda said, sitting up and stretching as he smiled softly down at Ukai, who was still refusing to actually leave the warmth of his bed.

_This is it_ , he thought as he practically melted under Takeda’s smile. _This is how I want to wake up every morning for the rest of my life_. 

And with that horrifying thought, Ukai bolted upright, immediately reaching for his bag. 

Takeda didn’t seem to notice Ukai’s frantic actions as he sighed, slowly unfolding and slipping on his glasses. But Ukai was already kicking off his blankets and standing up.

“I’m going to go shower,” Ukai announced, trying in vain to keep his voice even. 

“Oh, okay. Have a nice shower. I’ll see you at breakfast!”

Ukai nodded in response, sliding the door closed behind himself and leaning back with a deep sigh, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Shit, shit shit,” he grumbled, slowly opening his eyes.

A pair of deep brown ones met his gaze, and Ukai had to force himself not to yelp.

Sawamura frowned at him from across the hallway, scrutinizing Ukai silently. 

“What do you want?” Ukai snapped, his voice gruff.

It was way too early for this. 

“Oh, nothing,” Sawamura replied easily. “I just sent the first years off to shower, because they were causing a ruckus in the dining room waiting for breakfast.”

Ukai begrudgingly smiled at Sawamura’s words. He wasn’t a bad kid, really. In fact, Ukai found that he had a great deal of respect for the captain. He was a good leader and a good role model for the younger players, not to mention a skilled all around player himself. 

But still, Ukai couldn’t help but be a little wary of Sawamura’s frown. Not that it scared him like it did the first years. But, even so, there was something a little bit unnerving about it. 

“Ah, thanks. I’ll be out in a few. Just going to have a shower myself.”

Sawamura nodded, turning to make his way back down the hall. That’s another thing Ukai liked about him. He knew when to stay quiet. 

Ukai was just about to step into the bathroom when he glanced back down the hall in the direction that Sawamura had headed. He was startled to find two pairs of eyes on him. Sugawara had joined him, and they were talking quietly to each other, heads bent close together, though both their eyes were on him. 

But Ukai was probably just being paranoid. 

He huffed, looking away, but he couldn’t help the way the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as those eyes followed him until he was through the door. 

_I take back everything I said. Those kids are a damn nuisance!_

 

 

Training camp was just as gruelling as he remembered from his days on the team, and he had the team practicing every day from sunrise to sunset. Or, more like he and Takeda reminded them of the importance of taking breaks and resting, and they were soundly ignored in favour of more practice matches against each other.

Ukai even saw Kageyama running one morning before the sun was up, while he was out on a smoke break. 

When he went back in, he said as much to Takeda, who surprised him by saying, “Yes, I saw Hinata head out early yesterday morning as well. He said it was because there’s no mountain pass here.”

“Mountain pass?” Ukai wondered aloud.

“Yes, apparently he bikes from the village further up in the mountains to Karasuno and back every day.”

Ukai grinned, shaking his head. “No wonder he has such crazy stamina. A damn mountain pass, eh?” 

Takeda smiled fondly, his soft lips curled up, revealing his dimples. 

Ukai had to force himself not to blush at the sight. Every single ounce of his willpower was used up on not reaching over and kissing that damn smile to see if it really was as soft as it looked. 

But this was a training camp. It would be completely inappropriate. And what if one of the students were to see. He was already wary that Sugawara and Sawamura suspected something, though he couldn’t be sure how much they knew. And besides, he wasn’t even sure if Takeda liked him in that way.

Sure, he would lean into Ukai when he made a joke, looking up at him as he let out a light and breathy laugh, or beam at him in that certain way that Ukai was pretty sure was reserved only for him. And yes, strictly speaking, Takeda found little reasons to touch him throughout the day, whether it was a hand on the sounder to get his attention, or a brush of the fingers when he passed Ukai something in the kitchen while they cooked side-by-side. 

But none of that necessarily meant anything. This was Takeda, after all. That’s just how he was.

Although Ukai had never actually seen him interact with other men his age. Or even women, for that matter. 

Ukai didn’t know if Takeda even liked men. 

And that’s part of what was driving Ukai so crazy. He admitted, at least to himself, at this point that he was pretty far gone. He’d never felt this strongly about anyone ever before. The attraction had surprised him and grown so quickly that he could no longer call it just a crush. 

Ukai was in love. And it was driving him slowly insane. 

“Ukai-kun?”

Ukai nearly jumped at the feeling of a hand on his arm, gently gripping him. He blinked, bringing himself back to the present, to where Takeda was staring at him, looking slightly concerned. 

“Is everything okay? You looked distant for a moment there.”

“Uh, ya, I’m fine,” Ukai muttered, breaking eye contact. “I suppose I’m just a bit nervous about the practice match.”

Takeda laughed that breathy chuckle that had Ukai peering back over at him, and he realized that Takeda’s hand was still on his arm, radiating warmth through the sleeve of Ukai’s tracksuit. 

“I’m nervous, too. This is my first real match! Those boys are going to be amazing, though, Ukai-kun. Don’t worry. They’ve trained so hard, and with your coaching, they’ll be fine.”

Ukai couldn’t help but grin back as Takeda squeezed reassuringly before letting his hand drop to his side. 

Takeda, to Ukai’s surprise, appeared to be blushing, but it could have just been excitement. 

“I- ah, I’ll go tell the boys to get ready.”

And with that, Ukai was left to watch Takeda walk away, his green jacket disappearing from view around the corner before Ukai had even blinked. 

He sighed, reaching into his pocket for the familiar weight of his cigarettes. He had time for one last smoke before they had to head out to the game. And he really needed something to calm his nerves. 

He lit the cigarette, leaning back against the spot that was now designated as Ukai’s private break wall, _no interruptions from you damn teenagers unless it’s actually important, thank you very much_. 

His arm still felt warm where Takeda had touched it.

 

 

Ukai twisted the keys, pulling them from the ignition as the team filed out of the bus. He and Takeda followed behind after locking up. When Ukai turned around, he could practically see the anticipation wafting over from them. Their eyes were alive with it. And Ukai was pretty sure Hinata was actually vibrating. 

They all stood still, looking at him for instruction, even Takeda, who had his arms full of supplies but still managed to grin excitedly at Ukai. 

“Uh,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was never good at pep-talks or anything like that. Takeda was the poetic one, anyways. “This is it. Your first practice match of the season.”

The team seemed to straighten up at his words, all of them leaning forward slightly as he continued. “You won’t have another chance to show your gratitude for the training camp or the practice match before we play, so thank your sensei!”

Takeda took an inadvertent step back, looking adorably bashful as he stuttered, “Y- you don’t have to do tha-”

But he was immediately cut off by the whole team yelling “Thank you” at the top of their lungs as they bowed low in his direction. 

“U- Ukai-kun,” Takeda mumbled, but Ukai was steering him towards the gymnasium with a hand on his shoulder as the team ran ahead, their excitement no longer able to be contained by either of them. 

“Hey, Sensei,” Ukai said, letting his arm drop but staying close beside Takeda.

“Yes?” Takeda asked, looking up at Ukai with those big eyes.

Ukai fumbled with his words, completely forgetting what he was going to say, and he mentally cursed when the first thing he could think of came out of his mouth.

“Do you think I stink of tobacco? I went and sprayed my tracksuit with febreze, but...” He let himself trail off as his face went bright red.

“Don’t worry,” Takeda grinned at him, “you smell like lavender!”

For a moment, Ukai couldn’t remember how to breathe. The tips of Takeda’s ears were red, but Ukai was too busy internally screaming to really notice. 

_God damn it! I should have used unscented!_

 

 

Ukai struggled to remain focused on the match. In his defense, it was really damn difficult to focus with Takeda sitting right next to him, so close their legs would sometimes be pressed together. 

He tried to throw all of his awareness into analyzing the game, shouting out encouragements and reminders to the players, which Takeda also did, screaming excited phrases at the players as he waved his arms around. Ukai was surprised he managed not to knock off his own glasses, or fall out of his chair for that matter. 

The game was intense, both teams trying their hardest, and although the plays on the court were riveting, Ukai couldn’t help it when his eyes made their way over to where the rest of the team were standing on the sidelines.

Sugawara caught his eye, and Ukai felt his heart constrict in his chest. This was why he hated working with teenagers. Some of them were so damn mature that they made him feel like a kid. Sugawara had surprised him when he cornered Ukai the other night, telling him to do what was best for the team, even if that meant he would be standing at the sidelines the whole match. 

_Shit_ , Ukai swore to himself. _I promised that I wouldn’t get attached. But… they’re good kids, god damn it._

“You can do it!” Takeda screamed from beside him, bringing Ukai’s attention back to the team playing on the court. 

They were in the second set, loosing by four, and Nekoma had just reached twenty points. It wasn’t looking good. But that was no excuse to give up.

Ukai heard Takeda gasp when Nishinoya made an incredible save, receiving the ball straight to Kageyama, who set the ball in a high arc right over Azumane. 

Ukai wasn’t sure at what point exactly it happened, but as Azumane was jumping up to spike the ball, Ukai felt a hand gripped in his own, as though it was holding on for dear life. Ukai didn’t have to look sideways to know it was Takeda, but he couldn’t look even if he wanted to. He couldn’t look away from Karasuno’s ace.

He hit the perfect spike, sending the ball straight through Nekoma’s blockers as it hit the ground with a resounding smack. 

Ukai barely had time to register that Takeda was still gripping his hand as he leapt up from the bench to cheer. 

Ukai felt Takeda tense next to him, and when he looked over at the smaller man, Takeda’s face was bright red. He released Ukai’s hand immediately, stuttering out an apology, but Ukai couldn’t even hear it over the sound of blood pumping through his body, deafening him. 

Takeda was making it damn near impossible for him to focus on the game in front of him rather than the man flailing next to him. 

Ukai staid standing for the rest of the game, which wasn’t long. 

Karasuno lost two sets to zero, but his team didn’t take the loss lying down. Ukai wasn’t even slightly surprised when Hinata begged Nekomata for another game, which he agreed to easily. Ukai grimaced when Nekomata grinned over at him, his eyes narrowed challengingly, and Ukai grabbed Takeda by the arm, pulling him back over to the bench for the next game.

Takeda followed but thankfully didn’t bring up the hand holding incident. Ukai wasn’t even sure if he had imagined it. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if it was Takeda that had grabbed his hand, or if it was him that had grabbed the sensei’s. 

 

 

Neither of them spoke directly to each other for the rest of the games, only shouting out encouragements or pointers to the team. And when the match was finally over, long after the sun had set and the stars had come out, Ukai excused himself to go grab a coffee from the vending machine he had seen outside of the locker room before the match.

He sighed as he took the first sip of the cold, bitter drink, letting it soothe his throat, which was raw from yelling all afternoon. 

Ukai looked up when he heard voices coming from down the hall. When he looked up, he saw Nekomata-sensei walking next to his assistant coach, Manabu, with Takeda on his other side. When Takeda saw Ukai, he smiled, walking over to stand next to him instead. 

“Nekomata-sensei,” Takeda said as he glanced over at Ukai, “I wanted to thank you again for coming all the way out here to play against us today.”

“No,” Nekomata replied easily, “you have my thanks as well. Setting up a practice match when you have no personal connections must have been tough. Having heard that Ukai’s grandfather collapsed right after returning, I’d honestly thought that Karasuno would no longer be a rival. But after getting all those calls from you, I told them I’d go see for myself. And then, while watching today’s match, I thought, ‘Ah, Karasuno is still just fine.’ Your enthusiasm will be returned in kind. If you try hard despite your awkwardness, the students will follow your lead. Good luck.”

“Th- thank you very much!” Takeda practically shouted as he bent forward to show his gratitude to Nekomata. 

Ukai couldn’t help but smile at how genuinely happy Takeda was. It was nice to hear someone else complimenting him on a job well done. Ukai couldn’t do it as much as he wished. Most of the time he found himself wanting to say thank you, but always caught himself, because he couldn’t trust himself not to go too far, add something that he would regret.

“And you,” Nekomata said, turning to him, “need to do a better job, Keishin. What, you couldn’t even win one set during those three matches? And that novice Sensei is trying so hard, too.”

Ukai could feel his hands balling into fists automatically, and he grimaced over at Nekomata, who was smirking at him. He was about to respond when Takeda came to his defense, causing Ukai’s heart to stutter in his chest.

“U- Ukai-kun only joined a little while ago.”

Ukai was touched, but he didn’t need Takeda to stand up for him.

“You just watch,” he started, stepping closer to Nekomata. “Next time, we’ll definitely win every set.” 

“Is that so? You’re not just all talk, are you?” Nekomata challenged, taking a step closer to Ukai, his eyes narrowing.

“Sensei,” Manabu interjected, “don’t go picking fights like that!”

“It’s this guy’s fault for looking like his grandfather,” Nekomata responded, pointing directly at Ukai. 

Ukai turned around swiftly, marching off in search of the team.

“Ukai-kun,” Takeda called as he chased behind him, “I thought you said you would only coach through today’s match against Nekoma.”

Ukai whipped around, flashing his crooked grin at Takeda. 

“You think I can just sit back after being told all of that? I’ll definitely get my revenge on that grand stage!”

“We’ll be in your care then,” Takeda said as he bowed low, raising his head to beam up at Ukai, his brown eyes bruning behind the thick lenses. Then he straightened up, grabbing Ukai’s hand between two of his own as he looked directly into Ukai’s eyes. “I’m so glad to hear that you will be staying by my side. I- I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Ukai felt his face heat up for what felt like the hundredth time that day, his heart racing in his chest at Takeda’s words. 

“Jesus, Sensei,” Ukai choked out, unable to restrain himself, “are you trying to seduce me?”

Takeda squeaked, immediately releasing Ukai’s hand, his face dangerously red. 

“I- I-” Takeda started, but Ukai cut him off, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him in the direction of the bus. “Come on, Sensei. We’ve got some work to do if we want to have a chance against Nekoma next time we meet.”

“Ah, yes,” Takeda stuttered, allowing himself to be pulled by Ukai, who was walking a pace ahead, trying in vain to hide his own furious blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!
> 
> These poor boys... Ukai makes it so easy.


	4. “I’ll wait for you as long as you need me to.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Takeda flails, Ukai's heart explodes, and sake is consumed.

“And those are the top teams in our prefecture this year,” Ukai explained, winding down his impromptu speech as the team stared up at him wide-eyed. “Now, there’s only a month left until Inter High, so we have to practice harder than ever if we want to stand a chance against these teams.” 

Hinata and Nishinoya were practically vibrating, their excitement palpable as Ukai handed the magazine he had been referencing back to them. They accepted it reverently, Tanaka, Kinoshita, and Kageyama leaning over them to get a better look at the full page image of Ushijima mid-spike. 

Ukai had to admit that this Ushiwaka kid made even him a bit nervous, not that he would ever admit that to the team. He had been faced with many strong and sometimes downright frightening spikers when he had played for Karasuno, but teams like Shiratorizawa and Fukurodani were national level teams with spikers in the top five in Japan. They were really going to have to tighten up their blocks and receives if they wanted to stand any sort of chance against these powerhouse schools. 

But Karasuno was strong, too. The players were strong. In their own crazy way. 

Ukai glanced fondly over at the huddle of teens that were frowning down at the magazine, analyzing it intently. He chuckled to himself at the conversation between Hinata and Nishinoya, which mainly consisted of loud noises like “Pow!” and “Wham!” while Kageyama looked over at them, brow furrowed in obvious annoyance. 

They sure were an interesting mix, his team. But he wouldn’t have them any other way. That thought alone should have set off alarm bells in his head telling him he was getting way too attached to these damn kids, except, he couldn’t bring himself to regret the early mornings or the late nights or the long drives. And he certainly couldn’t bring himself to regret giving in to a certain freckled sensei with adorable glasses and a face that lit up like a freaking Christmas tree whenever Ukai referenced the future of the team. Their team. Their crazy kids.

Not that he felt like he and Takeda were the dads of the team. Sawamura and Sugawara had already been given that title unanimously by the rest of the team. But then, what did that make Ukai and Takeda? The team grandparents?

_No!_ Ukai screamed internally, _I refuse to become anything like that crazy old man!_

Mercifully, Ukai’s existential crisis was interrupted by the slam of gymnasium door being pushed along its tracks so hard it started to bounce back on the small man standing with his arms spread out to hold the doors at bay, a brilliant smile lighting up his face. Ukai was vaguely aware that his heart had skipped a beat.

Takeda sure had a flair for the dramatics.

“The match ups have been assigned,” he announced to the silent gym, his glasses glinting in the fluorescent light as he adjusted them on his nose. 

All at once, the gym was filled with noise as the team clambered over each other to try and see the paper clutched in the sensei’s hand. Ukai huffed out a laugh, pushing his way through the swarming kids to stand beside Takeda. Takeda smiled up at him, and Ukai forced his eyes down to the paper in front of them so the team wouldn’t catch him ogling their sensei. Not that they would notice, since they were all pushing each other aside to try and see the match ups. 

But ever since the training camp, Ukai couldn’t help but feel like Sugawara’s and Sawamura’s eyes followed him everywhere, especially when he was anywhere near Sensei. It was unnerving. And probably all in his head. Hopefully. 

“Alright,” Ukai shouted, taking the paper from Takeda’s hands and pinning it up on the whiteboard behind them with a magnet. “Calm down and gather around. No need to cause a ruckus.”

Next to him, Takeda laughed softly, and Ukai fought off a blush as he turned to the team.

“Okay, this is it. Now we know exactly what we should be preparing for. There will be no time for slacking off. But that doesn’t mean that you should push yourselves too hard either. You have to make sure you’re all getting enough sleep. And I want all of you to stop eating so much damn junk and start eating some actually healthy food, you hear!” 

Takeda chuckled at that, and Ukai had the horrifying realization, _Oh God, I’m not my grandfather. I’m my mother!_

 

 

With only one week left until the Inter-highs, Ukai was completely and utterly exhausted. 

“Okay, good job, everyone. Dismissed! Go home and get a good night's sleep.”

Ukai glanced around the mostly empty gym, yawning widely. He froze when he noticed Takeda staring at him.

“Sensei?” he asked, suddenly very aware that it was just the two of them left in the gym, the distant sound of Kageyama light-heartedly insulting Hinata fading as it drifted through the door, standing slightly ajar.

“Oh,” Takeda started, taking a step closer before continuing, “I just wanted to thank you for all your hard work, Ukai-kun! Lately you’ve been coming here every day when club activities start, but what about your job?”

Ukai’s heart clenched at the sincerity in Takeda’s eyes. He was so far gone.

“Well, uh-” Ukai muttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly for lack of anything better to do with his hands. “Up until now, I’d mostly just handled the shop itself, but lately I’ve also been working on the farm early in the morning, so I’ve been taking all the evening shifts at the shop.”

Ukai couldn’t breathe as Takeda took another step closer, his eyes wide.

He continued awkwardly, “Well, there’s no point in being selfish and taking advantage of the fact that it’s my folks’ place-”

But Takeda interrupted him, bowing low, the tips of his ears bright red. About as red as Ukai felt his face turning as he looked down at the man just an arms reach away from him.

“Thank you very much!”

“Oh, it’s not a-” Ukai started, but Takeda was straightening up, the fiery look in his eyes enough to make Ukai’s mouth go dry.

“I’ll buy you some sake next time!” 

“R- really?” Ukai finally managed to choke out, taken aback by Takeda’s words. 

He couldn’t help but picture he and Takeda drinking together, the glossy look that might be shining in Takeda’s eyes after a few drinks, how they might lean close together as they talked. 

Ukai had to force his mind back to the present, praying to every god he could think of that Takeda couldn’t tell exactly what Ukai was picturing in his mind at his suggestion. Besides, Ukai wasn’t sure if the sensei had meant that he would bring Ukai sake, or if he had intended for them to drink it together. He silently prayed that it was the latter. 

“Of course, Ukai-kun,” Takeda beamed up at him, the freckles on his cheeks pronounced against his flush. 

Not for the first time, Ukai wondered if Takeda might possibly feel even half of what he did. But he dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. Sensei was merely showing his gratitude that Ukai had stayed past the practice match against Nekoma. Nothing more. 

_Nothing more._

 

 

Ukai exhaled a cloud of smoke, resting his chin in his hands as he watched the seconds tick by on the clock above the doors. 

Only a few more minutes to go and he would be free. Free to go home and shower and sleep for six glorious hours before he would have to wake up to get to the farm and do it all over again. 

Ukai flipped his unread manga closed, glancing around the shop to make sure that everything was tidy before he could close up. The empty store stared back at him, eerily silent except for the ticking of the clock and his own deep, tobacco scented exhales. 

He ground out his cigarette in the hidden ashtray behind the counter, unzipping his bag and grabbing his notebook. He flipped it open, reading over the strategies he and Takeda had sketched out for their first match. The Inter Highs started tomorrow, and Ukai could already feel the nervous energy of anticipation building. It had been growing all week, evident in the way the team was practicing harder than ever, but also in the way they ran around the school, causing their sensei and upperclassmen headaches. 

He and Takeda had been discussing strategy after almost every practice that week, talking in the gym until it was so late that Ukai had to run at full speed from the school to the store to make it in time for his shifts. And, sure, Ukai was utterly exhausted, but he wouldn’t trade that time with Takeda for anything in the world. Not even a few extra hours of sleep, though he needed that desperately. 

After all, how could he pull himself away from Sensei when he was the way he was, eyes sparkling with a determined fire, tracksuit adorably rumpled over top of his tie, his hands waving around excitedly as he described something. Ukai would rather run for his shift than miss a moment of that. 

Which is how he had ended up being nagged by his mother when he arrived for his shift ten minutes late and out of breath earlier this evening. But when he had told her that he was late because he was talking strategy with Takeda, she had smiled softly and let it slide. Ukai tried hard not to think about what that meant. Otherwise, it was way too embarrassing. Otherwise, it meant that he was even more ridiculously obvious than he thought. 

Not that he really had anything to hide.

He was pretty sure that this whole thing was one sided. That Sensei didn’t feel that way about him. Though sometimes, he managed to convince himself that that wasn’t the case. And it was those times that Ukai found himself banging his head repeatedly against the counter, muttering pretty much every swear he could think of. 

After Takeda had thanked Ukai for his hard work and promised him sake, Ukai had run back to the shop grinning like an idiot. But that had been a week ago, and Ukai hadn’t heard Takeda bring it up again since then. 

Something painful twinged in his chest, but he chose to ignore it in favour of staring blankly at the clock. And that’s when a dark shape outside the shop caught his eye.

Ukai automatically jumped, leaning over the counter to get a better view of what or who might be lurking outside this late in the evening. His stomach dropped to somewhere near his feet when he recognized the green jacket and brown hair approaching the door of the shop. 

Ukai immediately started for the door, sliding it open as he stopped, face to face with a slightly out of breath Takeda. 

“Ukai-kun,” Takeda greeted brightly, his eyes crinkling behind the thick lenses. 

“Sensei,” Ukai replied, clearing his throat immediately at the rough sound. “What- ah, what are you doing here?”

“Oh,” Takeda exclaimed, his face flushing an adorable shade of pink, “I- I brought sake.”

It wasn’t really an explanation, but Ukai was smiling from ear to ear as Takeda gestured to the bottle in his hand that Ukai had neglected to notice.

“I thought that you might like to drink it in celebration of the night before the Inter-highs start, but if you’re busy, or you don’t want-”

“No,” Ukai cut in, his heart pounding so loudly he was sure that Takeda could hear it. “I mean, some sake sounds great! Just let me close up the shop and we can go back to my apartment. If you want, that is?”

“I would love to!” Takeda laughed as Ukai fumbled with the knotted apron strings around his waist. 

“Damn it,” Ukai muttered, turning to head back into the shop, “I’ll be right out. Just wait one minute.”

“Of course, Ukai-kun. Take your time. I’ll wait for you as long as you need me to.”

Ukai was glad that his back was turned to Takeda, because at his words, he could feel his entire face heating up. 

_Of course that’s not what he meant! Pull yourself together, Keishin! You’re a twenty-six year old man, not some damn teenager._

Ukai gave up on trying to untie the knotted apron strings, and he ripped it off over his head instead, grabbing his back pack from its place behind the counter. He glanced over the shop, making sure he wasn’t forgetting anything before he flicked the lights off, sliding the doors closed and locking them up. 

 

 

“So,” Ukai started, looking across the coffee table at Takeda.

“Oh, yes, the sake!” Takeda said as he placed the bottle on the table, sitting on his knees as he started to open it.

“I’ll get some glasses,” Ukai announced, standing up abruptly. 

He retreated to the kitchen, which was really just a few tiny appliances crammed into the corner of the room, pulling open a cupboard and grabbing two glasses at random. He tried not to focus on how his hands were shaking slightly. It only made the situation feel more surreal.

Takeda was sitting in his living room. Opening a bottle of sake. That they would be drinking together. Alone. In Ukai’s apartment. 

“Shit,” he muttered to himself, taking a deep breath before returning to where Takeda was now sitting cross-legged at the coffee table. 

Ukai lowered himself to the floor, carefully placing the glasses on the table. He didn’t need any repeats of the last time he and Takeda had breakable cups in front of them. 

“Oh, thank you, Ukai-kun,” Takeda said, his voice quiet but pleased. 

Ukai could only manage a grunt in response while Takeda poured out two generous helpings of the cold, clear liquid. 

“To the team,” Takeda said, raising his glass.

“To the team,” Ukai agreed, lifting his own to meet Sensei’s before bringing it to his lips.

He tilted the glass back, swallowing the contents in one gulp. He savoured the burn of the smooth liquor as it traveled down his throat. When he finally looked back up, he was surprised to see that Takeda had also finished his glass. 

Takeda opened the bottle again, pouring out two more glasses.

“To victory,” Takeda toasted with sightly more gusto than the last.

“To victory,” Ukai echoed, just starting to feel the effects of his first glass. 

Ukai took two long sips to finish his glass this time, and when he put it back down on the table, he looked across to Takeda, who was holding his half empty glass contemplatively, his brow furrowed. 

“Ukai-kun,” Takeda began, looking directly into Ukai’s eyes, “I think I’m nervous.”

“Uh,” Ukai started, watching Takeda as he drained the contents of his glass, “what ’bout, Sensei?” 

“Th- the match tomorrow, of course.”

Ukai thought that Takeda’s voice sounded a little bit breathy, but he blamed it on the prospect of the match tomorrow. 

“Of course, the match. I mean, I am too. I think it’s normal to be nervous before your first Inter-high tournament, Sensei.”

“Oh, you’re perfectly right, Ukai-kun. Besides, I’m sure the students are far more nervous. Especially the first years.”

Ukai couldn’t help the fond smile that turned up the corners of his mouth. “Yeah, but they have each other, so they’ll be okay.”

“Yes, yes,” Takeda nodded, placing his glass back down on the table. “They’re lucky to have such good friends that they can rely on.”

Ukai felt his heart stutter in his chest as Takeda smiled at him. 

_This damn Sensei._

Takeda reached over, refilling their glasses and not bothering to recap the bottle as he set it to the side. He leaned over the tabel slightly as he raised his glass for the third time.

“To good friends.”

“To good friends,” Ukai said, trying his best not to let the painful sting of those words show on his face.

He should have felt lucky that Takeda thought of him as a friend, not merely a colleague. But he couldn’t help how the words burned in his eyes. He blinked rapidly to clear the disappointment away before it could show. 

When he finally looked up again, Takeda was refilling their cups, his glasses slightly skewed. Before Ukai even realized what he was doing, he was reaching out, letting his fingers skim lightly over Takeda’s cheek as he straightened them. 

Takeda drew in a sharp breath, and Ukai froze immediately, his hand half retracted from Sensei’s face, hanging limply in the space between them that was suddenly not enough. 

“S- shit, sorry,” Ukai started, but he was cut off abruptly by Takeda, who had started giggling. 

“I just…”

“It’s okay, Ukai-kun,” Takeda managed through his giggles, “Your face was so cute just now! So startled!” 

“Wh- what?” Ukai demanded, but Takeda was still laughing, the glow of his smile with the bright green of his tracksuit jacket threatening to blind him, and he felt his face heat up to match Takeda’s, though Ukai wasn’t sure if it was from the sake or the situation as a whole. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he had heard Sensei right. 

Before Ukai could even formulate something else to say, Takeda was pushing his glass across the coffee table to him, already full again. 

At this point, Ukai was starting to really feel the sake. He hadn’t eaten anything since before his shift started, and it was already past midnight. When the hell had that happened?

“To Sake!” Takeda cried, raising his glass in a way that had Ukai flinching, the clear liquid sloshing dangerously close to the lip of the glass. 

“To Sake!” Ukai agreed enthusiastically, making the decision, in that moment, not to think. He deserved a night off, after all. 

 

 

Ukai wasn’t sure when Takeda had made his way around the table, but suddenly, Ukai was very aware of the warmth and pressure of Takeda leaning up against him, their backs to the couch and their legs stretched out under the table in front of them.

“Ukai-kun,” Takeda whispered, his breath tickling the short hairs on the nape of Ukai’s neck. 

He shivered, finishing off the contents of his glass before answering, “Yes, Sensei?”

“You’re softer than I imagined. And so,” Takeda slurred as he snuggled, _yes literally snuggled_ , into Ukai’s side, and he had to remind himself to breathe for the hundredth time that night, “so warm.”

Ukai was so shocked that he couldn’t even speak. He reached over to where Takeda’s glass was, discarded half-full on the table, and he finished its contents in one swig. Not that Takeda seemed to notice. He was too busy breathing in the side of Ukai’s neck, his head dropped onto Ukai’s shoulder, his glasses once again skewed, threatening to fall off completely. He let out a contented little hum against Ukai’s shoulder, and suddenly, Ukai couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Sensei,” he asked, ignoring the way the room was swimming around the edges, “are you trying to- to seduce me?”

He waited for Takeda’s response with bated breath, not moving a muscle. The silence stretched on for a painful amount of time before Ukai forced himself to glance down at Sensei. 

_And, of course_ , Ukai thought as he gazed down at Takeda’s peaceful face, _he’s asleep!_

Ukai sighed as he slowly reached out, sliding Takeda’s glasses off as gently as possible. He folded them and placed them on the table, looking back down to Takeda’s face. He was so god damned adorable like this, the slight lines on his forehead smoothed out, the brown curls framing his face, the light dusting of freckles more pronounced from this close. 

Ukai tentatively brushed a curl away from Takeda’s face, hypersensitive to how soft it was. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Wait. He should stop doing this. 

“Shit,” Ukai mumbled as he retracted his hand, instead bringing it up to cover his eyes. “What the hell am I doing?”

He took a deep breath before slowly shifting his weight to the side and sliding out from next to Takeda, using his hands to support the sleeping man. Ukai waited a moment to make sure that Takeda really was sound asleep before sliding one hand under the smaller man’s knees, while the other wrapped around his waist. He slowly hoisted Takeda up off the floor, sliding him onto the couch. 

When Takeda didn’t stir, Ukai grabbed a blanket from the arm of the couch and spread it over the sleeping man. He stood there, marvelling at the sight of Takeda asleep on his couch, for a few minutes before he forced himself to look away. 

_When did the room start spinning?_

Ukai wasn’t sure, but he decided that it was a good idea to put their empty glasses in the sink so that they wouldn’t get broken. He bent down to pick them up, shutting his eyes tight as a wave of dizziness hit him, but he straightened up, grabbing the cups and making his way over to the kitchen in the dim light. He managed to get a glass of water down before he realized how exhausted he was. 

_Bed_ , Ukai thought, trudging back across the living room in the direction of his bedroom door. 

But part way there, Ukai heard a sound coming from the couch. He stopped mid-stride, listening. 

“Ukai-kun” Takeda mumbled, and it took Ukai a moment to realize that Takeda was talking in his sleep, not actually addressing him. And in that moment, Ukai felt the floor drop out from underneath his feet. Or maybe it was just his foot catching on the overturned edge of the rug. But before Ukai had even registered what had happened, he was lying face down on the floor. 

Everything was spinning too much for it to really hurt, so Ukai let his eyes fall closed as he made a pillow out of his crossed arms and let himself finally sleep.

 

 

When Ukai woke, it was to the feeling of cotton balls lodged in his throat and the smell of bacon. 

He tentatively opened his eyes, but the sunlight sent a sharp dagger straight into his head, and he recoiled, suddenly realizing where he was. And what had happened the night before. Who had been there the night before.

Ukai sat up abruptly, ignoring the way his head swam and pounded, his eyes sweeping around the room frantically. 

Ukai felt his whole body relax when he caught sight of Takeda, standing over the stove in the kitchen and humming. Something about that image made Ukai’s chest constrict, and he was already getting up, throwing off a blanket that he didn’t remember pulling over himself. 

He ignored the way his stomach lurched when he stood up in favour of watching Takeda flip bacon over in the pan with his spatula, in his apron, all the while humming to a tune that Ukai vaguely recognized but couldn’t place. 

Ukai realized that he had been standing there for too long and forced himself to move forward, entering the tiny kitchen. Takeda was pouring coffee into a mug when Ukai stopped behind him, reaching out a hand, which he placed lightly on the smaller man’s waist.

Takeda squeaked, whirling around with wide eyes that met Ukai’s in pure shock as the mug fell to the floor. Neither of them moved as it shattered, hot coffee spilling everywhere in a scene all too familiar to Ukai. 

“Damn it, Sensei, what is it with you and mugs?”

Takeda unfroze, his eyes going even wider before he broke into a laugh. Ukai couldn’t help it. He joined in too, like their penchant for shattering porcelain was somehow funny. And he guessed it was. 

“Oh, Ukai-kun, I’m glad you’re awake. I made breakfast.”

_Yes_ , Ukai thought, unable to keep the grin off his face, _I could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys... oh how I love them!
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos!!! <3 <3 <3


	5. "Sensei, are you trying to seduce me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein there is miscommunication, liquor, and possibly a drunk love poem...

“Quiet!” Ukai yelled to get the team’s attention.

Twelve pairs of eyes fell on him, big and round, expectant. He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, standing in front of the whiteboard, the team sitting on the floor of the gym looking up at him.

“Yes, it’s true that Aoba Josai lost to Shiratorizawa. That just proves how strong the other teams in this prefecture are. But that also doesn’t mean that we don’t have a chance at the next tournament. It just means that we have to work harder. And it also proves that Aoba Josai can be defeated.”

“Yes!” Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled in unison, their fists pumping into the air.

Ukai grinned at their enthusiasm. Sure, after their defeat at the hands of Seijo, the team had been upset. But Ukai didn’t let them wallow in their defeat. He had taken them out to eat and given them a damn good motivational speech, not necessarily as poetic as Takeda’s speeches tended to be, but it got the job done all the same.

And after that, Ukai could see the change in the team’s attitude. They were more focused, more dedicated, if that was even possible. This loss would be the fire that ignited a change in the team, if Ukai had anything to say about it. 

“Okay, enough sitting around,” Ukai barked at the team, still huddled around him. “Let’s start some warm up drills!”

They were just getting up when the sound of the door slamming open caused them all to turn abruptly.

In the doorway, Takeda lay face down, arms splayed out, fist tightly clutching a small, crumpled piece of paper. 

“Sensei!” Ukai gasped, starting towards the man still laying on the floor, offering a hand to him. “Are you alright?”

Ukai’s heart stuttered when Takeda looked up at him. His glasses were askew, barely managing to stay hanging on his face, and his eyes were blazing a fire that had Ukai gulping, his throat suddenly too dry. There was a stream of blood flowing from Takeda’s nose, not that he seemed to notice.

“We’re going, right?” Takeda asked, his voice breathy as he accepted Ukai’s hand, grasping it tightly as Ukai pulled him up off the floor.

Before Ukai could force his voice to start working, Hinata was already lunging towards them, his eyes huge circles.

“Where?”

“Your nose is bleeding,” Kageyama muttered matter-of-factly as he shoved Hinata to the side, his hand pushing the orange head of hair away.

“Here,” Ukai said, offering a tissue to Takeda, who straightened up, accepting it with a smile. 

Ukai belatedly realized that he was still gripping Takeda’s hand and released it immediately, as if it was red hot. 

Takeda didn’t seem to notice as he adjusted his glasses, grinning as he turned to Hinata. 

“To Tokyo!”

“What?” Ukai breathed, staring at Takeda who was still beaming around at them all, even as he wiped the trickle of blood away from his nose.

Takeda turned to Ukai, the flash of his brown eyes momentarily paralyzing him as he opened his mouth. But at that moment, Hinata managed to wrestle himself free of Kageyama’s iron grip, bouncing forward.

“Tokyo?” he asked, eyes wide. “By Tokyo, do you mean Nekoma?”

The pieces finally clicked into place in Ukai’s mind, and he stared at Takeda, unable to suppress the waves of intense emotion. 

_So, he managed to do it. This Sensei will never cease to amaze me._

“This time,” Takeda started, looking around at the team, who had probably never been so quiet all at once before, “it won’t just be with Nekoma. It’s with the Fukurodani Academy Group! As a group made up of several schools in Kanto, including Nekoma, they apparently conduct rigorous practice matches and the like on a regular basis. But, this time, Karasuno’s also going to be allowed to participate in their joint practice matches!”

Ukai chuckled at the amazed expressions on the kids’ faces. After all, this was an amazing opportunity. Something Karasuno never would have dreamed of being invited to even a few months ago. Before the team was lucky enough to get Takeda as their sponsor sensei. Before Ukai was lucky enough to have met him.

Pride and affection swelled in his heart as he glanced over at the smaller man, still grinning despite the smudge of blood below his nose.

“Teams like that always have strong connections between them, so we’ve never been invited to join before,” Ukai announced, his eyes sweeping over the team. “You guys should be thankful to Nekomata-sensei. And to the persistent requests of your sensei, of course!”

Takeda looked over at him, wide eyed, as he started to stutter out, “I- I really didn’t have anything to do with it! I mean, just dropping the name ‘Coach Ukai’ is enough to-”

But Ukai cut him off by placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing in an attempt to convey even a fraction of his feelings.

“Thank you, Sensei.”

Takeda grinned up at him, and Ukai could have sworn he leaned into Ukai’s touch, just slightly. But they were brought back to reality by the team screaming “Thank you!” at the top of their lungs, bowing low in Takeda’s direction.

“We will definitely have to make the most of this opportunity!” Takeda announced, and Ukai let his hand fall back to his side, but he stayed close to Takeda as they looked over at the excitement radiating off the team.

 

 

“They can do it if they try. They can do it if they try. They can do it if they try. They can do it if they try…”

“Uh, Sensei?” Ukai interrupted Takeda’s mutterings, tentatively.

“Oh, Ukai-kun,” Takeda greeted, turning from the corner where he had been repeatedly beating his head against the wall. “I didn’t know you were still here.”

“Sensei, you’re going to be okay, right?” Ukai asked, his brow furrowed in obvious worry.

Takeda’s eyes managed to immediately switch from dark and lackluster to shining as he smiled up at Ukai, and Ukai had to force himself to breathe evenly as Takeda placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

“Ah, yes. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me! I’m just-”

“Just forcing yourself to believe that the four idiots will somehow manage to pass their final exams and be able to come with us to Tokyo?”

Takeda chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “I really do believe that they will succeed if they try. They have tremendous potential. Academics just don’t seem to be their top priority.”

“Uh, yeah,” Ukai agreed, a lopsided grin tugging up the corner of his mouth. “Can’t say I blame them, though. That’s what I was like when I went here, too.”

Takeda looked up at him, his eyes shining and his mouth slightly parted. Ukai forced his eyes to stay on Takeda’s and not drift down to his soft-looking lips.

“I wish I had known you back then,” Takeda said, his voice so quiet Ukai wasn’t entirely sure he had said it.

His heart was pounding in his chest just from having a conversation with Sensei. He really was hopeless.

“Heh, I don’t think we would have been friends back then, Sensei. I was a bit of a hooligan back in the day. Caused my old man, Coach Ukai I mean, a lot of trouble.”

He grinned at all of the fond memories as he glanced around the practice gym. 

_What would it have been like if Takeda had gone to Karasuno_ , Ukai wondered to himself, trying to picture an even smaller bespeckled Takeda carrying around a teetering armful of books, his brown curls framing his excited face. 

“Well, I don’t know about that, Ukai-kun,” Takeda responded, his voice light. “I’m fairly persistent, as you know.”

Ukai couldn’t keep the blush off his face even if he tried. Takeda had just admitted that he would have wanted to be Ukai’s friend, not taken no for an answer. It made his heart flutter in his chest. 

“I don’t know, Sensei. I don’t think you would have had to do much convincing,” Ukai admitted, flushing even further when he realized he had said it out loud.

He was glad he did, though, when Takeda beamed at him in response. But after a moment, his face fell, the happy gleam in his eyes replaced by a worried frown.

“What’s up, Sensei” Ukai asked, suddenly terrified that he had managed to put his foot in his mouth somehow. “You’ve got a real troubled look on your face.”

“Ah, it’s just, well…” Takeda started, looking down at the shiny oak floor, “I just remembered that I forgot to tell you this earlier. I intended to borrow one of the school’s busses for the Tokyo trip, but it overlaps with the plans of quite a few other clubs, and it doesn’t seem like we’ll be able to use one. It looks like we’ll have to pay more than we first thought, so I’m not sure what to do.”

Despite the disappointment in Takeda’s voice, Ukai felt himself relax slightly. At least the problem wasn’t because of something he had done. Although it certainly was a problem. 

“Hmm, me neither. Guess I’ll try asking around with the alumni some more,” Ukai sighed, raking a hand through his bleached hair. “We just keep getting one problem after another dropped in our laps.”

“Sorry,” Takeda muttered, bringing his eyes back up to meet Ukai’s, “I’ll try whatever I can think of, too. Well, if it comes down to it, I’ve got some savings in the bank, so-”

“Nope,” Ukai said, immediately cutting Takeda off, “Nuh uh. Not happenin’. Leave your future marriage funds or whatever right where they are.” 

The look on Takeda’s face had Ukai instantly regretting his words. He hadn’t meant to bring up marriage. It had just slipped out. And, clearly, it was a sore spot with Takeda. But he couldn’t take it back now. No matter how much he wished he could.

“Oh. Y- yes, you’re right,” Takeda mumbled, once again looking down at the floor, “We- we’ll think of another way.”

Ukai was opening his mouth to say something, anything, when Takeda turned, heading for the door.

“I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ukai-kun.”

Ukai stared silently at the man retreating out the door, his chest twinging as the door slid closed behind him. 

“Shit,” he swore to the empty room, “You’ve really done it this time, Keishin.”

 

 

Things had been mostly normal since the evening Ukai was terming _The night I was a complete idiot and mentioned marriage in front of the man I’m in love with, somehow making things incredibly awkward_ , but that didn’t mean he didn’t notice the way Takeda would sometimes glance over at him when he thought Ukai wasn’t looking, which is exactly what had Ukai feeling on edge as he drove the van with the team piled in it to Tokyo for the long anticipated training camp.

When they arrived, Ukai and Takeda ushered the kids into the school as usual, reminding them to set up their beds before they ran off to start immediately playing volleyball. As the team rushed off in a whirl of excited chatter, Ukai risked a glance over at Takeda, who he was relieved to see was checking the schedule for the week and not staring at him with those big, brown eyes.

“So,” Ukai started, awkwardly, “Should we go set up?”

“Ah,” Takeda folded the paper, looking over at Ukai, “Yes, let’s get everything settled before the first practice match.”

“Okay, great,” Ukai sighed, sliding open the door to the room they would be sharing.

Takeda laid his bag to the side, rolling out the futons while Ukai opened up the window, letting the slight breeze waft through the frame. It was already getting hot and it was still only mid-morning. 

When Ukai turned back around, Takeda had finished setting up the futons, which, Ukai noticed with a twisting stomach, were separated by a few centimetres. 

_So, it wasn’t all in my head_ , Ukai thought. _Something is going on_.

Ukai instinctively reached for his backpack and was part way through pulling out his package of cigarettes when there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” Takeda called, looking over to where the door was sliding open to reveal a grinning Nekomata-sensei.

“I see you’re all settled in now,” he said in greeting, his eyes flashing over to Ukai, “which means that it’s about time for Karasuno to be taught a lesson by Nekoma.”

“Yeah right,” Ukai growled, dropping the carton clenched in his fist back into his bag as he straightened up, grimacing back at Nekomata.

Ukai’s attention was drawn away from the gloating look on Nakomata’s face when Takeda chuckled, glancing between the two of them, now entirely used to their competitive antics. 

“There will be plenty of time for both of our teams to show how much they’ve grown since we last saw each other, and,” Takeda said, his smile widening as his eyes turned dark, “I think Karasuno might just surprise you, Sensei.”

“I see you’ve gotten this sensei of yours fired up, eh, Keishin,” Nekomata laughed as Ukai’s face turned red. “But you might want to save some of that energy for this evening. All of the coaches are going drinking, and I expect to see the two of you there.”

And with that, he turned and left, leaving the door open behind him. 

“Well,” Takeda said, looking over to Ukai, his glasses glinting in the light, “That sounds like a challenge if I ever heard one.”

 

 

“Another round, please.”

“Uhhhhh…” Ukai grumbled as he let his head fall down on the surface of the table, next to his fifth empty mug.

“Come on, Keishin. You don’t want that sensei of yours to out drink you, now do you?”

Ukai slowly lifted his head, peering across the table at Takeda, who was chatting animatedly with Nekoma’s assistant coach and Saeko, a cluster of empty glasses surrounding them as well. Takeda’s face was slightly flushed due to the alcohol, his brown curls bouncing as he waved his arms around to demonstrate some sort of volleyball move, which had Nekoma’s assistant coach hunching over with laughter, while Saeko finished off her mug of beer. His eyes were shining with excitement, though the beer probably helped, and his freckles were adorably pronounced underneath his thick lenses. 

“Enjoying the view, I see,” Nekomata grinned, nudging Ukai’s elbow off the table.

“Wh- what?” Ukai huffed, sitting up straight and whipping around to stare at Nekomata.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you think you were being discreet, Keishin? You are too easy to read. Just like that grandfather of yours.”

Ukai felt his face flaming, and he took a swig of water before responding, his eyes sliding back across the table to a certain sensei despite his best efforts.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Nekomata-sensei.”

Nekomata merely chuckled in response, shaking his head. If Ukai was more sober, he might have put up a fight, been more annoyed by Nekomata’s obvious taunting, but he couldn’t muster up the energy to be mad. Not when everything was pleasantly buzzing and the soft lilt of Takeda’s voice was drifting over from across the table. 

“Ah, thank you,” Nekomata said as the waitress placed two new mugs in front of them, and Ukai sighed, grabbing it reluctantly. 

“Why do I feel like I’m going to regret this tomorrow?” he asked to no one in particular.

“Don’t worry, Ukai-kun. I’ll take care of you!”

Ukai’s eyes immediately few up to lock on to Takeda’s, as they surveyed him from behind his glasses, an easy smile on his lips. And if his cheeks were red, Ukai blamed it on the beer.

_If only, Sensei._

Next to him, Nekomata barked out a laugh, looking at the two of them with a slightly unnerving grin before taking a swig of his beer and turning to his other side to start up a conversation with Fukurodani’s coach. 

“Uh,” Ukai mumbled, taking another long sip of his beer, “thanks, Sensei.”

Takeda beamed at him, and Ukai felt his stomach flutter. Probably because of the beer.

“Of course. You know I would do anything for you, Ukai-kun,” Takeda admitted, his voice a little breathy.

Ukai realized that he was leaning in just to hear Sensei, and Takeda was also leaning over the table, as though they were sharing some secret conversation. Ukai couldn’t help the way his heart was pounding.

“Same, uh- I mean, it goes both ways, Sensei,” Ukai choked out, looking down at the table as he took another sip of his beer. 

When Ukai looked up, Takeda was no longer sitting across from him, and it took him a moment to realize that the sensei had relocated himself to Ukai’s side. Ukai jumped as he turned to see Takeda sitting only a few centimetres from him, his face still lit up in a soft smile. He couldn’t help but be reminded of the last time he and Takeda drank together, and how, by the end of the night, Takeda had been leaning on him. Hell, he had practically been snuggling him. 

“What are you thinking about?” Takeda asked, his warm breath tickling Ukai’s neck.

He couldn’t breathe. 

“Uh,” he started lamely, hypnotized by Takeda’s wide brown eyes that felt like they were piercing into him. “I was just thinking about the last time we drank together.”

Takeda’s whole face glowed in the dim light of the bar, his face momentarily going out of focus as he leaned even closer.

“It was a good night, wasn’t it?” he replied, his eyes warm.

Ukai was pretty sure that he was experiencing at least three of the symptoms of a heart attack.

“I mean,” he started, “I woke up on the floor, so…”

Takeda laughed, leaning into Ukai’s side, and Ukai had to repeatedly remind himself that Nekomata and all the other coaches were sitting at this table with them. 

“Ah, right. And then I broke your mug,” Takeda said, still laughing. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

“You don’t have to, Sensei. Really, it’s fine.”

Ukai was pretty sure that having Takeda sleep on his couch and make him breakfast in the morning was worth a broken mug or two. 

“Well, at least let me make it up to you somehow,” Takeda said, nudging Ukai with his elbow. “I’ll buy you more sake, or take you to dinner or something!”

Ukai choked on his own saliva.

_This is it. Sensei is actually trying to give me a god damned heart attack._

He reached for his mug, finishing off the entire pint before turning back to Takeda.

“I’ll take your silence as a ‘yes,’ then,” Takeda announced.

Ukai set his empty mug back down on the table, glancing across at the other members of the party. He froze when he noticed Saeko watching him, a funny look on her face. It reminded Ukai of Tanaka’s up to no good face. It was uncanny. 

_She knows._

But Ukai was pretty sure he didn’t care anymore. So long as Saeko didn’t mention it to Tanaka, that is. Because that would be… Well, Ukai didn’t want to think about it. But he was also pretty sure that Saeko wasn’t in a condition where she would remember much of this tomorrow, so it was probably okay. And besides, he felt pleasantly warm, everything was buzzing slightly, and Takeda was leaning on him. He didn’t want to think about anything else.

 

 

“To be with you, my love, is like a dream,” Takeda recited dramatically from the top of the table, as the other teams’ coaches cheered, looking up at him,   
“From which I never want myself to wake,  
For when I do, I fear my heart will break,  
Despite how it may look, though it does seem  
To make you feel the same, like we’re a team,  
And victory we would so rightly take,  
Our love so strong, it makes my heart full ache,  
Though I must trust in my seductive scheme;  
I’ll win your heart and hand with my own play,  
Recite my words, though I may need a coach,  
To stand by me and help my wings to fly,  
On our anticipated last game day,  
Where victory together we’ll approach,  
My sweet and sturdy love, his name Uk- Eeeeep!” Takeda yelped, falling off the table, his arms flailing around him as he crashed to the ground.

Before Ukai could even move to make sure he was okay, Takeda was springing up, righting his crooked glasses, and breathing heavily, his face flushed and his hair rumpled like his jacket.

“I think you’ve had enough to drink, Sensei,” Nekomata laughed as the other coaches cheered and applauded. 

“Encore!” Saeko yelled, slamming her mug down on the table, a wild grin on her face. “I want to know how it ends!”

Ukai was pretty sure that he was dreaming. That was the only possible conclusion to make. Yes, he was definitely dreaming, he decided as he looked at the countless empty mugs sitting in front of him, going in and out of focus.

“Ukai-kun!” Takeda called, making his way back over to sit next to Ukai again, resting his head on the table but turning to look up at Ukai. “Did you like my poem?”

“Uh,” Ukai started, his heart beating frantically in his chest, “S- Sensei, are you trying to seduce me?”

Takeda blinked, his eyes glassy as he squinted up at Ukai before he suddenly burst into a fit of giggles that quickly turned into hiccups. 

“Oh, Ukai-kun, you’re so c- cute,” Takeda announced, closing his eyes as he slumped further down onto the table, getting dangerously close to the glassware Ukai had pushed out of the way earlier, when Takeda had first started reciting poetry.

“I think you should get your sensei to bed, Keishin,” Nekomata laughed from Ukai’s other side.

Ukai’s throat was too tight to speak, so he nodded instead, the room spinning as he did. 

“Okay, Sensei, let’s get you to bed,” he said, slipping an arm around Takeda’s waist and half hoisting him up from the table.

Takeda only hummed in response, leaning most of his weight on Ukai as he grabbed the hem of Ukai’s shirt in his hand. Ukai tried to remember to breathe as they slowly made their way down the street, back to their room in relative silence, the only sound Ukai could hear being his own thundering heart pounding in his ears.

When they made it to their room, Ukai quietly slid the door open, leading Takeda over to his futon. 

“Here, Sensei. Why don’t you lie down. I’ll get you a bottle of water.”

Takeda complied, pulling off his green jacket as Ukai turned to walk back out into the hall, where the nearest vending machine stood. He punched in the number for a bottle of water and grabbed it, quickly making his way back to the room. 

When he re-entered the small room, the first thing Ukai noticed was that Takeda had pushed their futons back together. The second was that Takeda was already asleep, his breathing quiet and even.

Ukai silently slipped into his sweats and a new t-shirt before crawling into bed. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling as it shifted slightly with the churning of beer in his stomach. Suddenly, he felt exhausted. 

Just as he was starting to drift off, Ukai felt the distinctive warmth of another person next to him. He glanced down to see Takeda sleeping on his side, his forehead pressed against Ukai’s shoulder, a delicate smile on his face as he sighed against Ukai’s side. 

Ukai didn’t think he’d ever been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys, I swear.
> 
> But I love them! 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I love hearing from you! <3


	6. "Yes."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein a romantic evening with Sensei actually ends in romance, and Tanaka collects on a bet.

“Shit,” Ukai muttered, staring at his closet with disdain, “shit, shit, shit.”

He sighed, pulling out one of his nicer shirts. It was light blue with buttons and a collar and everything, but he wasn’t sure if it was nice enough. When Takeda had insisted upon taking Ukai out for dinner to make up for breaking his mug, he had agreed without a second thought. It was totally overkill, but Ukai wasn’t going to complain about getting to spend more time with Sensei outside of the practice gymnasium with a dozen sweaty teenage boys. But when he had later googled the name of the restaurant Takeda suggested, Ukai’s stomach had clenched. 

It was pretty damn fancy. The kind of place you would go on an anniversary or when you were going to propose or something. And Ukai was freaking out.

First, he had nothing to wear.

Second, _was Sensei actually trying to give him a god damned heart attack?_

Ukai’s heart fluttered just thinking about having dinner with Sensei in a place like that. He clutched his chest, breathing deeply to try and calm his nerves. He couldn’t believe how nervous he was getting. It’s not like this was a date or anything.

Takeda had made it clear that this dinner was to make up for breaking Ukai’s mug. And that was that. 

But still, Ukai couldn’t help but fiddle nervously with the buttons on the pale blue shirt. 

“Shit,” he grumbled, resting his head on the frame of the closet door.

After what had happened at the training camp, specifically, what happened the first night when Nekomata-sensei had taken them all out drinking, Ukai had been more on edge near Sensei. It was like an electrical current was constantly buzzing around the small man, and every time Ukai got near him, he could feel it. The nervous energy seeping into him. And Ukai couldn’t quite figure out what had changed.

He was pretty sure it had to do with the night he was now calling _The night that Sensei and I got completely drunk, he danced on a table reciting love poems, and then fell asleep right next to me_ , but he couldn’t be sure. Especially because Takeda had never mentioned the events of that evening again after that. 

Ukai wasn’t sure if Sensei couldn’t remember or if he didn’t want to.

But he hoped it wasn’t the latter. 

Ukai sighed, cracking his eye open to glance at the clock on the little table next to his bed. He flinched when he realized how late it was. He had to get moving if he didn’t want to be late. And Ukai refused to keep Takeda waiting.

He took a deep breath, pulling on the blue shirt, buttoning it up with shaking fingers. He ignored them. Ukai glanced in the mirror, frowning at his hair. The roots were growing out, and it needed to be cut desperately, but it was too late now. And besides, it’s not like Takeda was likely to notice anyways. Because. This. Wasn’t. A. Date.

 

 

Ukai stopped to catch his breath, running a hand through his hair as he checked the time on his phone. He sighed in relief when he realized that would still be a few minutes early. He tucked his shirt in, sliding his phone back into his pocket as he turned the corner.

Ukai froze when he caught sight of Takeda, standing in front of the restaurant. 

He was, well, he was stunning. That was the only word Ukai could think of. 

Takeda had not yet noticed Ukai, and he was waiting next to the restaurant’s entrance, wearing that suit that made Ukai’s cheeks heat up every time he wore it. The sheek black colour along with the slim cut made Takeda look more grown up, somehow, part seductive and part adorable. But that was Takeda summed up. He was a contradiction that Ukai was still trying to figure out. And he didn’t mind if he had to spend the rest of his life unriddling the man, so long as Sensei was there with him.

Suddenly, Takeda turned, his eyes finding Ukai, and his whole face lit up as he beamed at the younger man. Ukai realized belatedly that he wasn’t moving. He forced his feet back into action, walking the rest of the way over to meet Sensei, a grin making its way onto his face. 

“Sensei,” he greeted, stopping next to him, “hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

“Oh, not at all, Ukai-kun. I just arrived myself.”

Ukai sighed in relief, practically melting into Takeda’s gaze. The corners of his eyes were crinkled as he smiled, his gaze trailing over Ukai in a way that made him shiver.

“You look rather fetching tonight, Ukai-kun,” Takeda said, his voice soft, almost breathy.

“Uh-” Ukai mumbled, scratching the back of his head, “I could say the same of you, Sensei. That suit is… well-”

Ukai was fighting off a blush as Takeda’s eyes glittered behind his glasses. The sky blue of his tie matched Ukai’s shirt perfectly, and it made Ukai’s heart flutter. 

Suddenly, Takeda’s face was turning red, and it took Ukai a moment to register what the sensei was holding. And how could he not have noticed sooner? 

“Th- these are for you, Ukai-kun,” Takeda started, holding up a bouquet in the space between them. “T- to say thank you, I mean.”

Ukai couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think.

He watched as his own hand raised up to take the bouquet from Sensei’s, but he wasn’t even aware of trying to do that. He wasn’t really aware of anything but the beating of his own heart and his sudden lack of oxygen. 

He gulped looking down at them. A bundle of roses. Red roses. Ukai’s brain buzzed as he counted, but he didn’t make it very far before he messed up, and he had to start over. 

Twelve. There were twelve red roses. Sensei had bought Ukai twelve red roses. And Ukai hadn’t said anything.

“Uh-” he started, his throat dry and his pulse racing in his ears so loud he couldn’t even hear himself speaking. “Th- thank you, Sensei.”

“Ah, you- you’re welcome, Ukai-kun,” Takeda stuttered in response, his face as red as Ukai’s felt. “Sh- shall we go into the restaurant?”

Ukai nodded dumbly, following behind Takeda as he walked to the door, holding it open for Ukai, who stumbled through it and into the dimly lit room, heartbeat pounding frantically in his ears.

 

 

Ukai didn’t normally drink red wine, but he supposed this stuff Takeda had ordered was good. And it damn well better have been for the price listed next to it on the menu. Takeda had insisted on it, and Ukai had given up protesting when he caught the glint of determined fire in Sensei’s eyes. Ukai knew better than to disagree with Sensei when he got that look. 

“Mm,” Takeda sighed, looking up from his plate to smile at Ukai, “this fish is really quite delicious. How is your meal, Ukai-kun?”

“It- uh- it’s good,” Ukai started, nearly choking on his bite of steak. 

Takeda beamed at him from across the table, and maybe it was the wine, or the burning brown of Sensei’s eyes, or some combination of both, but Ukai felt warm all over. He reached out, grabbing his glass of ice water, chugging it to try and cool himself down. 

Even the water glasses in this restaurant were fancy. Ukai felt completely out of his element under the dim light of the chandelier, a small flame flickering in between them on the table. The walls were wood panelled in some kind of expensive looking style, and each table was fairly private, not all crammed together like in the bars and ramen shops Ukai was used to, where the neighbourhood association or their whole team would have to cram into one booth.

No, this place was classy. Not the sort of place you would take your high school volleyball team. Or their coach for that matter. Ukai still couldn’t believe the price next to his steak when he ordered it. It would take him most of a day’s work at the store just to pay for it. Though, if Sensei’s determined look was anything to go by, Ukai would not be paying tonight. And that thought made his heart clench.

Here he was, with the man he was desperately in love with, eating fancy food and drinking way too expensive wine in a restaurant that was filled with couples staring lovingly into each others’ eyes. And he was pretty sure he was doing the same, gazing at Takeda across the table, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips as he enjoyed a bite of his fish. 

Everything about this screamed date. Every fibre of his being wanted this to be a date. And the knowledge that it wasn’t hurt. It felt like a sucker punch straight to the gut. Or like a really bad loss, where the team doesn’t even win at game in the set. It’s the kind of feeling that makes Ukai’s stomach tighten and lose his appetite. 

But all it took was one glance over at Takeda, his eyes smiling as he looked back at Ukai over the rim of his wine glass, to make Ukai feel like he was flying. He was lucky just to be here with Sensei. And he didn’t want the night to end when the server brought their bill. He wanted to stay with Takeda for as long as possible. Forever, preferably. 

“So,” he started when he had finally gained some of his composure, “what did you want to do after this? I mean, not that you necessarily had something planned. Or if you’re busy that’s okay, too. You don’t-”

“It’s okay, Ukai-kun,” Takeda interrupted, his lips curved up in a soft smile as he looked at Ukai over the rim of his glass, still clutching it delicately with both hands. “I don’t have any other plans tonight. I’m yours all evening.”

_Shit_ , Ukai cursed internally, knowing that he was turning beet red again. _If only, Sensei._

“Oh, g- good, great. We can…” 

Ukai trailed off, taking another sip of his wine. There were so many things he wanted to do with Sensei. But he doubted that Takeda was on the same page about those sorts of things. 

It was Sensei’s damn suit. It distracted him. The way it fit over his shoulders and chest, how the pants were perfectly tailored…

“I was thinking, since it’s such a lovely evening, that we could go for a walk around town.”

Takeda’s words pulled Ukai out of his silent revery, and he was suddenly ashamed of where his mind had been. But really, who could resist Takeda in that suit. It wasn’t his fault, he reasoned. If only Sensei knew what he did to Ukai. 

“Oh, that sounds nice,” Ukai responded, mentally berating himself.

_Nice? Nice!_ What kind of idiot was he?

“Wonderful,” Takeda beamed, and Ukai thanked the gods that Takeda couldn’t read his mind.

 

 

“That meal really was quite fabulous, wasn’t it, Ukai-kun?”

Ukai couldn’t help but smile back at Sensei as they strolled along the silent streets, walking side-by-side onto the sidewalk that led across the footbridge. The creek below was trickling by, the moonlight reflected in the rippling surface, and Ukai slowed to glance over the railing at it. Damn this was romantic. If only it was a date.

He sighed, still gripping the bouquet firmly in his left hand. He still couldn’t believe that Takeda had bought him roses.

“Yeah, it was,” he agreed, adding, “You really didn’t need to pay, though.”

He nudged Takeda with his elbow, and the shorter man grinned up at him, his glasses flashing under the yellow light of the streetlamp.

“Oh, yes, I did. I already promised you that I would.”

Ukai shook his head fondly, glancing back over at Sensei, as he countered, “But that mug was only worth like ten dollars, probably less. I really didn’t mind, Sensei.”

Takeda chuckled, nudging Ukai back, and Ukai’s stomach clenched.

“Oh, Ukai-kun. That wasn’t the only reason I took you out to dinner.”

_What?!_

“What?” Ukai breathed, looking at Sensei with wide eyes.

“Ah, well, you see-” Takeda started, a blush creeping onto his cheeks and reaching all the way up to his ears as he looked at Ukai, “I wanted to, to take you out to dinner. Properly. Like- like a-”

Ukai felt his whole chest constricting. He was pretty sure that he hadn’t breathed in an unhealthy amount of time. 

“A d- date,” Takeda finished, glancing at Ukai sheepishly, his face bright red.

Ukai lurched to a stop, staring at Sensei, his mouth hanging open, his hand gripping the railing to steady himself. There was no way that he had heard right. He must have been mistaken. There was no way-

“Ukai-kun?” Takeda frowned, his eyes worried.

He started towards Ukai, reaching out a hand. Takeda gently gripped his shoulder, but Ukai still couldn’t move. 

“Ukai-kun,” Takeda started, taking another step closer to him.

And Ukai snapped.

“Sensei,” he breathed, his eyes wide, imploring, searching for any sign that this man knew what he was implying, “are you trying to seduce me?”

Takeda’s grip tightened, almost imperceptibly. But Ukai was hypersensitive anywhere that Takeda touched him. He felt like his skin was burning through his button-up shirt.

Takeda looked right into Ukai’s eyes, taking a deep breath, before he said, “Yes.”

“Oh,” Ukai breathed, in shock, unable to get anything else out.

“Yes,” Takeda repeated, his grip tightening on Ukai’s shoulder again.

“Yes,” he whispered as he inched closer, his eyes burning into Ukai’s.

“Thank god,” Ukai choked out, his voice hoarse as Takeda smiled up at him.

But then his eyes glinted, and suddenly Ukai was being yanked down by the collar of his shirt, and he didn’t even have time to breathe before Takeda was kissing him.

Ukai inhaled sharply through his nose as Takeda’s lips closed over his, hot and soft and firm all at once. It was complete and total sensory overload. Ukai couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He had imagined it happening countless times, and yet, here he was. 

Takeda was kissing him. 

Ukai pried himself away from the smaller man, gasping for air. Takeda adjusted his glasses, staring up at him, his mouth parted slightly and his lips red.

“Ukai-kun, I- I’m sorry. I just-”

But Ukai’s brain had finally managed to catch up. He laughed, cutting Sensei off by pulling him close, cupping his chin with both of his hands. 

This time, Ukai kissed Takeda, his lips finding Sensei’s, one of his hands sliding around to slip into the soft hairs at the back of Takeda’s neck, fingers weaving into the short curls. Takeda leaped up into the kiss, his own arms wrapping around Ukai so that he was practically clinging to him, his hands gripping into the back of Ukai’s shirt. Ukai couldn’t help but grin into Takeda’s mouth, feeling his smile reciprocated on Takeda’s lips as they moved with his.

Takeda pulled away first, still gripping Ukai’s shirt as he caught his breath. His glasses were askew again, and Ukai chuckled, adjusting them for him, letting is finger skim Takeda’s cheek like he’s always wanted to do. 

“Wow, Sensei. That was…”

_Amazing. Perfect. More than I could have ever hoped for._

Takeda moved closer again, resting his head in the crook of Ukai’s neck as his grip on Ukai tightened. Ukai gulped, holding Takeda close, his arms wrapping around the smaller man’s frame.

“Ukai-kun,” Takeda started, his breath tickling Ukai’s neck, “Do you want to get some coffee?”

Ukai laughed, holding Takeda close as he muttered, “Even if you break all of my mugs.”

 

 

Tanaka burst into the gym, his arms flailing as he rushed up to Nishinoya, a shark-like grin spread across his face. 

“Noya, you owe me twenty bucks!”

“What?” Nishinoya hollered, dropping the volleyball he had been holding. “Why?”

At the sheer volume of their conversation, every single pair of eyes in the gym were trained on the two of them. Sawamura shook his head at the ruckus. These problem children. Always screaming first thing in the morning. 

“From the bet we made months ago,” Tanaka announced triumphantly, flashing the team a thumbs up. “Some of you get to collect, too. We all made bets, remember?”

“Tch,” Tsukishima clicked his tongue, narrowing his eyes at the two of them. “I think I would remember if I made any bets.”

“Oh,” Hinata shrieked, bounding over to Tanaka. “Do you mean-”

“I sure do, Hinata!”

“Gwah!” Hinata flailed in response, grinning from ear to ear. “Pay up, Kageyama! You owe me, too!”

“What?” Kageyama demanded, scowling at Hinata with murder in his eyes. 

“The bet we made about Coach Ukai and Take-chan,” Tanaka announced, “I was right. I was walking from the club room to the gym when I saw it.”

“What?” Azumane breathed, wringing his hands nervously.

He really didn’t do well with suspense.

“They were holding hands!” Tanaka yelled, flashing a grin around at the team, all clustered around him.

For a moment, everyone was silent. Then the gym burt into action. 

Nishinoya and Hinata were running around, Hinata barely managing to evade Kageyama as he chased after the red-head. Azumane blushed, his eyes falling to the floor. Yamaguchi smiled wickedly, holding out his hand as Tsukishima reluctantly handed over a bill to him. Sugawara sighed, glancing at Sawamura, his eyes betraying the smile he was trying to keep off his lips. 

“Oi,” Sawamura barked, the entire gym falling silent once again, “Everyone calm down! Just let them be happy. Please, do not bring this up at practice today. I’m sure they will tell us when they’re ready. And until then,” his eyes flashed over the group, looking at him with a healthy amount of fear in their eyes, “you will not mention it.”

“Yes,” they screamed as he nodded approvingly.

“Now let’s get warmed up!”

They all turned at the sound of the door sliding open, and Kageyama had to stifle Hinata’s excited noise with a hand over his mouth when Takeda and Ukai walked in, both of them smiling, their faces flushed.

“What the hell was going on in here?” Ukai asked, looking to Sawamura. “We could hear the screaming from across the courtyard.”

“Oh,” Sawamura started, but mercifully, Sugawara jumped in, saving him.

“We’re just all very happy, Coach.”

Ukai narrowed his eyes at the grin on the vice-captain’s face, but he shrugged, letting it go.

“Okay, let’s get started!”

 

 

The sun was just starting to set, painting the clouds in a pink glow like the sakura blossoms littering the ground at their feet. Sawamura sighed contentedly as Sugawara leaned into him, his arm tucked around the other, holding him close as they sat on the steps leading up to the club room. 

Across the courtyard, the gym door slid open, and Ukai and Takeda emerged, talking quietly between themselves. It looked like they were smiling. 

“Oh,” Sugawara started, “look what we have here.”

Sawamura chuckled, his eyes not leaving their coach and sensei, who were now glancing around the empty schoolyard. They must not have noticed the two players watching them, because Takeda reached out, grabbing Ukai’s hand. 

Ukai blushed, glancing over his shoulder one last time before allowing himself to be pulled down the path by the sensei who was beaming up at him, the soft glow of the sunset reflecting off his lenses. 

It was a sweet picture, Sawamura had to admit. 

He felt Sugawara tighten his grip slightly, resting his head on Sawamura’s shoulder as he said, “They really are adorable together, aren’t they?”

Sawamura nodded, “They sure are. But it took them way too long to get here.”

“Yeah,” Sugawara giggled as he watched Ukai and Takeda exit the gates of the school, still walking hand-in-hand into the fading light. “They’re pretty useless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it, folks! Takeda is seductive, Ukai is seduced, and they all live happily ever after. 
> 
> Also, I've decided:
> 
> TWO YEARS AFTER their first real date, Ukai takes Takeda to that fancy restaurant, buys a stupidly expensive bottle of wine, takes him on a moon-lit stroll, and proposes to him on the bridge where they had their first kiss. (And Takeda says "Yes. Yes. Yes.")
> 
> These boys will always have a special place in my heart... they're just so dumb <3
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> God, I love these useless dorks! 
> 
> This was *supposed* to be a one-shot, but, you know how it is. So it's going to be 6 chapters!
> 
> I will probably update once a week, but possibly more frequently, so stay tuned!


End file.
